When Worlds Collide
by A.J.Laughton
Summary: The opening of a new high speed train beings Clark Kent to Gotham but with the Joker, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Lex Luthor and Baron Sunday all in town to cause chaos, the dissaperance of Barbara Gordon will be the least of Batman's worries.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated **M**. '**WORLDS COLLIDE'**

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 1:

The room softly resounded with the ticking of the carriage clock on Barbara's bedside cabinet. Her long auburn hair sprayed out over the purple pillows and the sound of the latch opening on her large windows was so gentle it did nothing to rouse her from the dream she was immersed in of chasing some ne'er-do-wells in her hover car.

A mumbled call for back up escaped her lips as she turned over, kicking aside the thick purple quilt with it's embroidered mauve flowers as the thin tendril slid into the room through the open window. The dark green flora snaked across the ash blue carpet toward the bed and it's sleeping occupant.

Barbara twitched in her sleep as if to kick away an hand from her ankle. The moon light filled the room and slowly a writhing shadow spread across the floor. The dark green tendril glided up the bed and over the white sheet toward the young sleeping woman. Circling around the dreaming body, the flora gently stroked the mess of brown hair as other vines carefully slithered across the room and onto the bed.

The plants quivered as they slowly crept closer to their target. Barbara's soft skin shimmered in the moonlight with the harsh green of the flora standing clear against her milky white flesh as it wrapped itself around her limbs. The shadow of a rose bud grew from the writhing mass and unfolded.

Barbara slowly opened her deep eyes, the feel of the cool plants pulling her from her sleep. The thin woman stood in the centre of the unfolded rose, her long red hair lit up like fire in the moonlight and the green leaves that rapped around her slender body shivered in the brreze.

"Hello my pretty." Said the red head.

Barbara opened her mouth to scream but the tendrils encased her. As the plant mass moved from the room the young woman encased in flora kicked out, slamming the vines into her bed posts. Punching out she felt the mass quiver as gravity shifted and she knew she was no longer in her bed.

Seconds later, the room was quiet again. The ticking of the clock was interrupted only once by the latch on the windows clicking back into place as a dark green vine retracted from the room and vanished into the darkness.

Across town, in a dark ally in a shady part of Gotham City, we find two men sitting on upturned beer bottle crates and using an old ale barrel as a table. The darkness is almost complete with only the flickering sign above them for light. The green haired man in his purple suit has just dealt and his companion, a man who looks like he would be more at home in a farmers field than a big city, seems none to happy with his hand.

"Well, Scary," The Joker said looking down at his cards. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"To have you at a disadvantage is a rare thing." The Scarecrow said looking down at his two Kings, one Queen, three Aces and Four. "Why do you stay in this city? I am sure there must be richer pickings elsewhere."

The Joker slid two cards into opposing positions to make a run and then looked up. "Yes, but there's no place like home."

"Even with Batman?" Scarecrow swapped the Four for a Seven and glanced around at a rat scuttling through the alley behind them.

"I may have a solution to my rodent problems." Joker eyed his cards for a second and then pulled the Four from it's place and laid it on the table, replacing it with a King.

"Do tell." Scarecrow swapped the Seven for a Two.

"My dear Scarecrow," The Joker said as he shuffled his cards. "All will be revealed, in time." Joker smiled, his face splitting into an evil portrait of humour as he laid down his cards.

"Nice hand Joker." Came the voice from the shadows.

The Scarecrow jumped at the sound. His cards cascading onto the makeshift table as he turned quickly, pulling a syringe filled with purple liquid from his tattered rope belt. "Who's there?"

"Relax Scary old pal." Joker said, gathering the cards together and watching the shadows as two men stepped into the dim light.

"Is this a private game or can anyone join?" Asked the tall bald man as he approached the table.

"Every body's welcome Lex baby." The Joker shuffled the cards as he watched Lex and his tall, thin companion pull creates from the far wall and sit down. "Who's you're friend?"

The Scarecrow slowly turned back to the table. He had been watching Lex and the tall man as they approached from the shadows. Lex was wearing a rather expensive looking suit and walked with a cane. He looked as if he has just stepped off a private jet but it was the taller man that interested Scarecrow. The tall, thin man, with light mocha skin and long, twisted black hair.

"Joker, this is Baron Sunday." Lex motioned to the man sat beside him who was wearing an orange and blue tail coat and midnight blue top-hat. "I thought he might come in useful."

Joker glanced over the man sat beside him. The tail coat was fastened with a belt of bones and his drainpipe trousers were tattered and ripped and the hems. "Baron Sunday, well, I've never been in the presence of aristocracy before. This is a delight, isn't it, Scary? I'd have worn my best suit if I'd have known."

The Scarecrow sat down as the Joker started dealing another round of cards. He wasn't sure but he would have sworn the air had just grew colder and just maybe, the darkness in the alley had just grown darker.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 2:

Bruce stretchered out, his knuckles touching the carved headboard. He heard the door open and footsteps walking across the oaken boards toward the curtains. He felt his chest heave as he yawned, the silk cover brushing over thin hairs on his chest and gliding gently down his nipples.

"Morning Alfred." Bruce said as the curtains drew back and sunlight filled the room.

"Good morning Sir." Alfred said as he pulled the second cord to open the next set of curtains.

"Any news on the Scarecrow?" Bruce asked as he turned himself around in bed and let his feet drop onto the cold wooden floor. He had been thinking about the mad scientist a lot since his release from Arkham, a week ago.

"No Sir," Alfred pulled the third cord. "It would appear that our patchwork friend has submerged himself into the city." Alfred walked over toward to a large wardrobe and opened it. "The papers have been speculating as to how long it will be before Batman returns him to Arkham."

"It shouldn't be too long," Bruce stood up and let the warm sunlight cover his body. "He'll be up to his old tricks again soon enough." Bruce shivered as he remembered the last battle with the Scarecrow, he had almost lost himself to the fear serum.

"The black or the blue suit today Sir?" Asked Alfred perusing the line of suits in the wardrobe.

"What meetings do I have today?" Bruce strolled across to a desk below a portrait of is father and glanced down at his diary. Ribbing his square jaw, Bruce could feel the nights stubble. "I have a one o'clock with commissioner Gordon and a three o'clock with Lex Luthor." He was glad of the meetings, they would get his mind off the horror that he knew was to come. He could feel the chill creeping through his body as he thought of his next encounter with the Scarecrow. _'What is he planning?'_ He wondered.

"The blue suit I believe would be best today." Alfred removed a pressed blue suit from the wardrobe and strolled across the room to the bed. "Master Drake was late to return again last night."

"What time did he come home?" Bruce asked as he pulled on the trousers, wanting to wait as long as he could to put on the shirt. The sun felt good on his chest, it's warmth seemed to wash away the nights fears and he rarely had chance to feel the light.

"It was after three o'clock, Sir." Alfred said as he walked toward the door. "Would you like breakfast in the dining room Sir?"

"Yes, thank-you Alfred." Sighing, Bruce pulled the white cotton shirt over his defined torso and felt a shiver as the cool material touched his skin. "Eh, Alfred. May I asked what you were doing still awake that early?"

Alfred reached the door and turned to look back into the room. "I was making myself a drink. Warm milk and cinnamon, it helps me sleep, Sir."

"I'll have a chat with Tim before I go to see the commissioner." Said Bruce.

"As you wish, Sir. Master Drake is in the pool at present." Said Alfred as he stepped backwards from the room and pulled the doors closed.

Once the door had closed Bruce turned back to the window. Stepping across he let his shirt fall open. The lawns were freshly trimmed and rows of sculptured bushes ran away from the house toward the large stone walls. "Sometimes, I wish my life was as clear cut as those bushes.'

Resting his hands on either side of the window, Bruce closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. He wasn't sure what he could do about Tim's late night visits to the Inferno Club, but he knew he had to do something. "I can't exactly tell him it's _unsafe_ in there."

Letting the sun warm his torso, Bruce remained at the window for another few minutes, pushing the images of the Scarecrow to the back of his mind, before stepping back and pulling his shirt closed.

* * *

"Hey, Clark." Lois called as she walked out of Perry's office. "Perry wants Me, You and Jimmy to cover the opening of the Hyper Link next week."

"Sounds fun." Clark said not looking up from his computer screen. "Hold on a second." Clark looked up and into Lois' brown eyes. "Isn't that in Gotham?"

"Yeah," She said sitting down at the desk opposite and opening a new file word-processor file. "Perry's sending us tomorrow. We have to catch the eleven fifteen flight." Turning to an office junior with a blue shirt Lois smiled. "Mark, have you seen Jimmy?"

"Yeah, he's in the copy room." Mark said as he walked past with a batch of copies.

Lois looked at Clark, she fluttered her eyelids. Brushing her long reddy-brown hair over her shoulder she smiled as warmly as she could.

"I'll go tell him to be ready." Clark said, not needing her to actually ask the question. Glancing back as he walked across the office, Clark watched the violet eyed woman start the opening of the report. Her gentle fingers tapped rhythmically on her keyboard and her eyes seemed to shine with enthusiasm. "A week in Gotham," Clark said to himself, "not exactly the most romantic city on the planet but at least it's away from here."

Clark was on the floor before he realised he had walked into the mail trolley. Papers and envelopes scattered around him. "Sorry Sid."

"It's ok Mr Kent." Said the young man who was trying to help Clark up and collect the mail together as quickly as he could. "Are you ok?"

"What's this on page seven!" Came the call from Perry's door. "Max, I thought I told you _not_ to print those pictures of the Senator's dog with Lady Marbell? Sid, what are you doing? You're supposed to hand that mail round not create a collage with it!"

"My fault Perry." Said Clark as he stood up and brush himself down. He had stopped feeling embarrassed by his clumsiness, it had helped him keep out of the limelight.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be Kent?" Perry asked Clark and the turned to a reporter walking out of a small officer. "Any news on that break in at Star Labs Cryogenics department in London?"

"Yes." Clark said as he walked off toward the copy room. 'A week away with Lois, I've got to tell her.' Clark felt his stomach twist as he thought of being alone with Lois. Walking down the short corridor he stepped into the copy room.

* * *

"Now just do exactly as I've told you." The Joker said into the receiver. "Have I ever put you in danger before?" He waited for the reply. The red telephone was warm in his hand now, he had been holding it for so long. "Exactly my dear Harley, I wouldn't put you in danger. Now just remember, left, right, middle. Too-da-loo." And with that, he replaced the handset, a little happy to put an end to the conversation.

"Everything ready on your end Joker?" Lex asked from his seat at the window.

"Of course Lexy baby, everything will come off with clockwork timing." The Joker said as he glanced across at Baron Sunday who was sat burning incense and chanting in the corner of the large penthouse apartment. He studied the man for a second and then, protracting his syllabus to exaggerate his words, something that came as second nature now. "What _is_ he doing?"

"Protection magic." Baron Sunday said, not looking up. His smooth voice masking a power that filled his very soul.

"Now Joker." Lex turned from the window, his bald head shining in the sunlight. "What are you going to do about Batman? You said you had things in hand."

"And I do. Our little bat will be so wrapped up with the boy blunder that he won't have time to interfere." The Joker smiled at the thought of Robin screaming alone in the darkness with no Batman to save him and shivered a little with the pleasure.

"And what if Batman still tries to derail our plans?" Lex studied the Joker, he could never discern what was going on behind that painted face and he didn't like that. "Do you have a plan for that?"

"Of course." The Joker strolled across to the window, his purple tails flapping behind him, and looked out across the sprawling city. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve that even the big bad bat will have problems with. Look at it, Gotham, a place where a man can be what ever he wants to be."

"The clouds are coming." Baron Sunday said as he waved a small skull in the air. "There is a storm heading for this town." The mans deep brown eyes were looking past everything as the small beads of sweat made their way down his smooth, toned body.

"Oh, I know." Said the Joker glancing over at the topless man sat in a circle of chalk. "Now, who's for a giggle?"


	3. Chapter 3

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 3:

Barbara awoke, she could smell roses and jasmine. The light around her was shattered greens, reds and violets. Her limbs ached and her head felt like it was swimming at sea. She could feel the softness beneath her and she looked around.

The room appeared to be made from vines and leaves. The windows, at least that's what they were mimicking, were made from petals. As she turned over she found she was laid on a bed of moss and ferns. Her pillow of rolled leaves, moved and spread out as she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked the room. Flashes of her bed and a hover car chase flitted through her mind. Groping tendril and laser guns seemed to be a close memory as she stood up. The bed fell away, the ferns now laying out to create a floor and the moss came together as if to make a rug.

"It's nice to see you awake." The soft female voice drifted like smoke. "I hope my plants made you comfortable."

Barbara glanced up to the end of the long room to the red head woman sat on a rose bud throne. "Poison Ivy! What do you want?"

"What else would I want with the Police Commissioner's daughter?" Poison Ivy strolled down from her throne and across the room toward Barbara.

Barbara stepped back as Ivy grew closer. "Don't touch me." She said and planting her feet firmly on the floor balled her fists and stood ready to fight. "I can take care of myself, Ivy."

Ivy giggled and the leaves shivered making the room resound with a sound that could be described as laughter. Holding out her hand, the ivy vines twisting around her fingers looked like rings with flowered jewels. "I won't hurt you. How would you like something to eat?"

Ivy waved her hand and Barbara stepped back as three, thick brown roots grew from the ground, twisting around themselves and leaves sprouted from them laying flat to create a table. As Barbara watched, small buds on the table grew larger and then ripened into fruit.

"Go ahead my dear, they are delicious." Ivy said as she plucked one of the pears from the table and bit into it.

Barbara didn't move, seeing Poison Ivy in her interwoven leaf suit patterned with small rose blossoms and a vine belt and rose bud buckle that suddenly made her very aware of her nakedness. Glancing down, Barbara looked at her pale breasts in the thin blue bra. Thin green vines began to grow from the floor and around her legs, tendrils sprouted and covered her stomach. Barbara tried to pull free.

"Don't struggle, they won't hurt you." Poison Ivy said, her thin face warm and smiling.

Against her better judgement, Barbara stopped trying to break free as the vines wrapped themselves around her chest. She could feel the sweat running down her neck, the beads left a thin trail as they slid between her breasts. The vines curled around her back and she felt them squeeze her torso, a flash of fear sparked in her mind when she tried to breathe but couldn't open her lungs. Then the vines relaxed and she felt the leaves sprouting over her body and when she looked down her body was covered in a pale green dress made from leaves with a few pink flowers that broke the block colour.

"There, that looks a lot better." Said Poison Ivy. "Now, maybe you'd like to eat something?"

Barbara felt the dress of tendrils and leaves brush against her body as she leaned down and picked a ripe yellow fruit from the organic table. She could still feel the panic pounding at the back of her mind but she kept her breathing steady as she bit into the soft sweet flesh.

"Now, my pretty." Poison Ivy sat back into a chair that grew from the floor. "Why don't you sit down."

* * *

Tim walked over to the table and placed his pint down. Glancing around he watched as the throng on the dance floor turned and twisted in time to the music. Whites and blacks merged into murky greys in the multicoloured lights that pulsed with the beat. Unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt, he let the warm air in the night club waft down his toned chest.

As Tim looked across the room, he relaxed. It had been three days since Bruce had come into the swimming pool room to have a conversation with him about being out late in a place like this. He had just finished his fifth length when his pseudo-guardian had entered and stood on the side. Bruce had explained that he should be more careful where he frequented and that they could be called away at a moments notice, so he should be in the manner at a reasonable hour.

Tim had chosen not to say much in return. He wasn't happy and he felt like he was being told where and when he could go out. "I can't have a life now, eh?" Tim said to himself as he took a mouthful of his pint.

The woman with long brown hair walked past him and he was sure she'd just glance at his exposed chest before she walked off. Tim watched her walk off toward a table near the back corner. He watched her hop onto a stool and take a sip of her drink. Her dress was tight and low cut.

Tim took a drink and he saw the woman turn to him and smile. Her face was a dark pink in the dim light and her hazel eyes glinted from the spots that rotated above them. Giving a cursory glance around at the other people in the room, Tim walked through the crowd towards the woman in the tight dress. "I am allowed to have fun." He said smiling.

"Hello, enjoying yourself?" Tim asked as he stepped up to the table. Tim caught a gimps of himself in the mirrored wall behind her. _'Not too bad.'_ He thought. _'Could do with a shave.'_ His masculine chin was sporting a days worth of stubble but he thought it looked good on him.

"Not really." She said, sipping at her drink, letting her gaze wander over the mans rugged face. "You?"

"Just got here." Tim watched as beads of sweat ran down her slender neck and along a thin gold chain into her cleavage.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" She asked, picking an ice cube from her glass between her thumb and forefinger.

"Well, this place is called the infer..." His words trailed off as he watched her lean her head back and rub the ice cube over her neck and cleavage. He could feel his pulse racing as the ice cube slid over her skin and his groin stiffen, pushing against his trousers as the small cube slid from her neck and into her breasts.

"That's better." She said. "You want a cube?" She asked, looking at him.

Tim couldn't find any words, his erection stung as it pushed against the rough material of his shorts and his heart was pounding in his chest, so he just nodded and watched as she picked another ice cube from her drink. He felt the cold sting his skin as she glided it around his neck. Thin rivulets of freezing cold water ran down his chest. Tim felt the cube moving down and over the top of his broad torso, he shivered a little as the cold water ran down over a nipple and the ice cube quickly followed.

He could feel his nipples stiffening and his groin throb as the woman worked the ice cube like a sex-toy, exciting his hot body with the harsh cold. He felt his abdominal muscles twitch as cool water ran over them and soaked into his shirt. He wanted to pull her to him, kiss her and hold her in his arms, unsheathing his throbbing shaft so she could cool that with the ice too.

"You are _hot_." She said.

Tim felt the remains of the ice cub slip down the centre of torso and he shivered with delight. His muscles were twitching and a small damp patch had appeared on his trousers.

"I'm Tim." Was all he could think to say.

"I'm Felicity." She smiled.

* * *

The Scarecrow walked into his secure laboratory in the cellar of an old apartment building. The large lights spat into life as the door slid closed. The two lines of tables that ran down the room were covered in test tubes and vials. A condenser apparatus was coiled between two large thin necked beakers. A centrifuge lay dormant and a vacuum condenser system was pumping away next to it.

In a cage at the end of one of the tables sat a small monkey. The label on cage gave the details; Rex, Three, Two Feet Eight, Male. The small mammal cowered against the back bars as the Scarecrow walked past. It's fur quivering.

"It's alright, Rex." Said the Scarecrow as he passed. "Just a few more tests and we should be ready." The Scarecrow tapped the cage with his gloved hand and watched with slight amusement as the furry creature squealed. "So, you have become permanently scared due to the toxin. Very good."

The Scarecrow walked to the back of the room where a cooling cabinet stood against the wall. The temperature on the side read 2.1 degrees and after making a mental note of this, Scarecrow opened the large perspex door and glanced over the ten shelves, each lined with liquids. The top five shelves held sealed tubes with a pale green liquid inside and the bottom five had the same sealed tubes but these housed different coloured liquids; Red, Blue, Orange, Purple, Yellow. The shelves were each labelled, the top five had the monogram; F1 to F5 and the lower five were, N, H, T, I, G, respectively.

Removing a vial from each shelf, the Scarecrow closed the cabinet and walked over to a table where a syringe was laid. Carefully he filled the cartridge of the syringe from each of the vials. The liquids swirled inside the cartridge, mixing around but not combining.

"Altering the density was a stroke of brilliance." He said as he drained the final vial and held up the churning liquid to the light.

Turning, the Scarecrow walked toward Rex and the Hessian bag that was bonded to the Scarecrows face creased into a horrid ripped smile. Waving his hand in front of the cage, he watched as Rex pushed himself up against the back of the bars. Opening the door, the Scarecrow reached in and gripped the shivering mammal. He could feel Rex shaking when the syringe came into sight as he guided it in the cage.

Rex yelped as the needle pierced his flesh. His small brown eyes wide as he watched the liquid drain from the cartridge and into his little body.

The Scarecrow withdrew the syringe and released Rex. Pulling his hand from the cage, he clipped the door closed and laid the empty syringe down on the counter and picked up a clipboard and pencil.

"Now, lets see how they all work together." He said as he watched Rex start to shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 4:

Clark pulled back the curtains and looked out over the panoramic vista of the tall, dark, Gothic buildings rising out of the mist that seemed to permanently hang in the air of the streets. His ninety-sixth floor suit gave a commanding view of the a section of the city and far in the distance he could see the cliffs that rose out of the ocean. For all he could not see it, he knew that Wayne Manor was sat atop those cliffs. Clark had seen pictures of the outside and wondered what it looked like on the inside. He wasn't sure if the rooms would be as grand and Gothic as the exterior or if they had been modernised. "I'll find out this afternoon." He thought.

Clark glanced at the large Art Deco, Grandfather clock as it struck eleven. "I wonder if Lois will be wanting to visit the Gotham Museum of Antediluvian Culture?" Clark wondered as he leaned against the window.

Turning from the large window, Clark paced over to his powder blue shirt and black trousers laid over the back of a chair. Pulling on his trousers he looked at the desk with it's polished oak and marble inlay. A row of pamphlets were arranged in a holder on the desk and he caught sight of the bright red lettering on the expensive looking black card that read; _The Night Rose. _ Pulling on the powder blue shirt, Clark thought about making a reservation for the restaurant. 'A table for two.' He decided. Stretching out, he felt his stomach flatten and the fine, dark hairs ruffle across his wide torso.

Stepping over to the desk, Clark lifted his shirt from the back of the chair and slipped it around his shoulders. "I can pick up some flowers form the hotel lobby before we leave." He said as he picked up the receiver and dailed for an outside line.

"Hello, I'd like to book a table for eight tonight?" He said into the receiver.

* * *

Bruce sat in the bat cave and looked at the readout on the main computer screen. The leaf he had found in Barbara Gordon's room had been analysed but he didn't find the results very encouraging.

"Parthenocissus quinquefolia." He read. "Better known as Virginia Creeper, an uncommon ornamental vine used in gardens around the world." Bruce put the read out down and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Well, that doesn't help."

For the past four nights he had checked out the usual haunts of the underworld figures but all trails turned up dead ends. Running a hand through his short black hair he wondered if there was something he had missed. 'I could do without Tim and his late night jaunts to the Inferno.' Bruce thought as he dropped his head back against the chair.

He knew Tim had gone out again last night but by the time the young man had returned, he was asleep and Alfred seemed to have no idea what time Tim had returned although, it was obvious he had brought company back with him.

"There is a rose on his door, Sir." Alfred had informed Bruce when he had enquired about Tim.

Bruce was a little surprised at this, it would be the first time Tim had brought anyone back.

"What is she going to do?" Bruce let his mind run back to abduction of Barbara. He knew it was Poison Ivy who had taken Barbara but he had no idea as to why and so far, no ransom letter had been delivered to the Commissioner. "What ever it is, it won't be good."

It was bad enough that it had been the commissioners daughter but the fact she was also 'Batgirl', that made it more urgent that she be found. Bruce didn't like the idea that someone so close to him could be made to divulge information. 'Not that Barbara would.' Bruce thought. 'She's not like that, I know I can trust her...' It was then Bruce realised his big mistake with this case. "How would they know she was Batgirl in the first place?"

For the past few days, Bruce had been working under the assumption that Barbara had been taken due to her alter ego. "But no one outside the Manor knows who she is, do they?"

The idea of this question being possible was frightening. "If even one person knows who she is, she'll be in big trouble."

"Sir, you're three o'clock is here." Alfred said from the archway.

Bruce spun around, he was surprised to see the elderly butler stood just inside the bat cave. The grey haired man was in his usual black suit with white shirt and black cravat. "Is Tim up yet?"

"Yes Sir. Young master Drake is escorting Miss Kendoll off the grounds." Alfred said as he turned back towards the stairs.

"Miss Kendoll?" Bruce asked.

"A young woman who he seems to have returned with last evening." Said Alfred as he walked up the stairs.

Bruce sat for a second. 'Tim doesn't usually bring women back to the Manor.' Deciding not to say anything, 'He's a young man, he knows not to let anyone wander around the Manor.' Bruce thought as he stood up and walked out of the cave and to his meeting with the two reporters.

* * *

As they walked out of Wayne Manor, Jimmy turned and looked back at the large Gothic building with it's gargoyles, flying buttresses and miniature minaret towers at regular intervals along the walls.

"It looks like a Count Dracula's summer house." Jimmy said.

"And Frankenstein's castle inside." Said Lois as she watched the large, wrought iron gates close behind the car. "At least he gives a good interview."

"I know." Said Clark steering onto the main road down from the cliff top. "He didn't have cue cards or anything, you'd think men like him would have a pre-written statement."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lois as she turned to face Clark. "Men _like him_?"

Clark glanced at her and he knew that disapproving look that was in her eyes. "I just meant that men with that kind of money have people to write replies. You don't find many company owners who are just willing to _chat_."

"You have such a narrow view of the world, Clark." Lois said, turning her attention back to the road.

"At least I got some good pictures for the edition." Jimmy said rolling through the snaps on his digital camera. "All I need now are some good shots of him and Lex and the Hyper Link."

The car drove down the road and Clark was still trying to work out what he had heard being said in the other room while Lois was asking about the possible links between Lex and the underworld. Clark had heard a young mans voice and something about '_The Cave'_. Making a mental note to look into the area, Clark switched the indicator on and prepared to turn onto the main road back into Gotham.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 5:

The Joker walked into the laboratory and glanced around. The dirty yellow walls were cracked and peeling, long florescent tubes lit up the room with a harsh light. The smell was acidic filled his nostrils as he walked down between the rows of tables. He could see the evaporator steaming away, rushes of purple liquids swirling through spiral tubes from one vial into another. He had some knowledge of chemistry but everything in this laboratory was much more advanced than him. As he reached the end of the tables he glanced over the empty cage with the label, Rex. He assumed the red stains were blood but wasn't sure he wanted to know why there was patches of flesh with dark brown hairs, scattering the floor of the cage.

"Scarecrow?" Joker called out. "Scary, where are you?"

"Back here Joker." Said the Scarecrow.

The Joker turned to see his cloth faced friend stood at the open door to an incinerator. The Joker watched as Scarecrow threw the crumpled lump of torn fur into the fire. The dirty red suit was covered in large stitches with a tatty and frayed rope belt, he looked mottled in the fire light, the only bright thing on the man was his buckles. One on his black conical hat and another two on his boots. "What's that, Scary?"

The Scarecrow slammed the large door closed, he had been listening to foot falls walking down his laboratory. "Nothing, Joker, just the remnants of my last test."

"A fiery success, I assume?" The Joker laughed.

"Yes, of course." Said the Scarecrow as he walked toward the cooling cabinet as he watched the Joker pick up the clipboard he was using to mark down his results. "Have you just come here to check up on me?"

The Joker put the clipboard down on the table and looked across at the Scarecrow, and smiled. "Now, Scarecrow, what a thing to say. I'm just here as a friend making sure you're not hiding yourself away from the cold cruel world."

Scarecrow picked up an empty holding bag from beside the cabinet. Opening it and glanced in, the empty holding tray was affixed to the lining and after checking it's stability, he started lifting the coloured vials of liquid from the cooling cabinet and slipping them into the bag. "Well, if that is the only reason you came here you can leave in the knowledge that I am not hiding away and am almost ready. That should please your lord and master."

The Joker spun around in amazement. "_My Lord And Master_?"

"Mr Luthor. He is the one holding your leash isn't he?" Scarecrow slid the last vial into the bag and closed it.

"Lex is not my master, he is my associate." The Joker said. "We are working toward a common goal." Turning, the Joker looked around the laboratory. In one corner he saw a stack of empty crates and in the other there was a stack of full crates, labelled with an address.

"All I need now is to do a field test and I shall be ready." The Scarecrow said as he turned to leave. "What are you looking at Joker?"

"Who's the plant food for?" The Joker asked motioning to the packed crates in the corner.

"There's not only you who has _associates_." The Scarecrow said before walking toward the door. "Now, can we leave?"

"Ok." Said The Joker, as he turned and followed the Scarecrow out of the laboratory. _'Who is he working with?'_ The Joker wondered and then he remembered a comment one of his goons had said to him the other day, something about the commissioners daughter being kidnapped and Batman on the lookout for Poison Ivy. "Poison Ivy's back in town I hear?" Joker said as he walked with the Scarecrow to the lift.

"Is she?" Said the Scarecrow, not making eye contact with his green haired companion.

"What are you planning?" The Joker narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Scarecrow. "This better not affect _our _plans."

"It won't, Joker. Don't worry." The Scarecrow said as he pulled the door closed.

"How are you feeling, my pretty?" Asked Poison Ivy.

* * *

"I'm Ok." Barbara stood up as the bed sank into the floor. "Ivy, why are you keeping me here?" Barbara walked over to the table with it's twisted willow chairs and sat down. The table was laden with fruits and berries, all freshly grown and with large fig leaves for plates.

"I wanted company." Ivy said as she sat back and picked up a hand full of berries. "I get so lonely." Ivy looked around at her planets and poured the berries into her mouth and licked her pink lips. "My plants are wonderful, you must understand, but it's not like having a conversation with another human." She said, running her fingers through her long red hair.

Barbara watched Ivy's hair as it slid through her fingers and fell back against her shoulders. Brushing a hand through her own hair, Barbara realised that she hadn't washed her hair in a week but to her surprise, it was still soft.

"Plants can do a lot for you." Ivy said. "Their sap is amazing, it's healing properties and age restoration properties are world renowned." Ivy licked her lips and smiled, her amber eyes glistened in the light.

"I wonder what's happening out there, in the world?" This was the first time Barbara had mentioned the outside world to Poison Ivy and it was as far as she dare mention it. She wanted to ask about her father, she wanted to ask if she could get a message to him to let him know she was safe but she didn't know how Ivy would react to the request. Over the past week, She had started talking more and more to Ivy. The woman wasn't a total lunatic, well not so much that she couldn't hold a conversation without cackling. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until I am ready to give you up." Poison Ivy said.

"You must have plans, issued a ransom demand..." Barbara tailed off as Ivy started laughing.

"_Issue a ransom demand?_ Why would I do that?" Poison Ivy asked, narrowing her eyes onto Barbara. "You think I want you for money?"

"Why else would you kidnap me, and don't say _for company_." Barbara breathed in, she had found out a lot about her captor since her incarceration, and the one main thing that stood out to her was Poison Ivy's loneliness. "There must be another reason you want me."

"And there is." Said the Scarecrow as he walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 6:

Baron Sunday looked around at the tall twisted trees, the hawthorn bushes and crumbling stones that surrounded him. He felt the wind pick up and the trees began to shiver as he laid the candles on to the tomb he had chosen for an alter.

The doors to the necropolis in front of him were sealed with rust. The name carved into the stone above the door was elegantly done and Sunday admired the workmanship. He knew that it would be almost impossible now to find someone who could do such artistry.

The clouds that had been threatening all day and now started to unleash their load onto the world below. Small droplets fell onto the ground around Sunday.

"Ahh, the tears of the earth. She is crying for the rape she suffers." He said as he glanced down into Gotham. Pulling a velvet bag from his pocket, Sunday eased the drawstrings apart and then, sliding two of his fingers into the small opening, gently worked at the aperture. Teasing it, caressing it as it loosened and grew wider.

"I am the God within the God. I was conceived in the womb of my Mother." Sunday began to pour the powdery contest of the bag onto the tomb. "By the resurgent forces of the Morning Dawn. I live in the womb of the Mother, always safe and secure." He felt the wind pitch and die, the symbol on the tomb was completed and Baron Sunday screamed. "I am God, I am God, I am the Gods!"

Removing his faded orange and blue tail coat and laid it on the ground. Stretching, he flexed his toned body and then sat down on the grass. The wind eased as he breathed in and closed his eyes, waiting for the sun to die and be reborn.

* * *

Clark walked around his room and looked out of the window. He smiled as he remembered the meal the other night. Him and Lois sat at a corner table in The Night Rose. The small candles on the table giving off a warm glow of light that softened her face. Clark had ordered a bottle of the Château de Cendrillon red wine and toasted 'Good friends', when the waiter had poured them a glass each.

"Bit of an odd place to have a chat, isn't it Clark?" Lois had asked. "Looks more like a romantic venue." She said as she watched the young couple in the opposite corner lean over the table to one another and kiss.

Clark glanced over at the couple and part of him wished it was Lois and him leaning in for a kiss. 'I love you' he thought as he looked back at Lois. 'I want to tell you how much you mean to me and I want to let you into my life.' But he had never been very good with words around Lois and so when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Once he realised he couldn't speak, Clark picked up his glass and took a sip of the wine, hoping she hadn't noticed the few seconds he had sat there looking like a gold fish.

"I wonder what Jimmy's doing?" She asked.

"Probably looking through the photographs from today." Clark said, groaning internally, 'I didn't think we would get onto business so soon.' He thought. "You know, it's amazing how little you can know about someone, even thought you see them every day." Clark said.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Lois said, taking a sip of her wine. "I wonder if Mr Wayne knows about his ward's late night excursions."

'That's not what I meant.' Thought Clark. "Well, two people can be very close and still have secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, Clark, it's one of those things." Lois watched the young couple stand up. The man, with dark hair was leading the young lady, in the tight dress across the room. "I wonder what surprises they have for one and other?"

"Wonder if she knows who he is?" Clark said absently as he watched Tim Drake lead the young woman out of the restaurant.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked turning back to Clark.

"That's Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne's ward." Clark said. "It took me a minuet but I thought I recognised his face.

"Oh, yes. There was a picture of him in the news paper a few weeks ago." She was trying to remember the story the picture had gone with. "Something about opening a new homeless shelter. I think." Turning back to Clark, Lois looked at her companion. He looked so caring and forlorn. "What's wrong Clark? You didn't bring me here just to chat about the story did you?"

"No." He said and then he took a deep breath while he thought about what to say. "There's something I want to tell you..." Clark stopped suddenly as the scream filled his mind.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon stood on the balcony outside his office, the wind was howling around the side of the building and he watched as Batman's cape twisted and flicked in the air. He had not been home for several days now and was starting to feel the strain. Gordon hadn't been surprised at the amount of overtime being put in by his men since his daughter had gone missing, he had always had a good relationship with his men. Hundreds of officers had spent the last week scouring the city in the search. Most of them were off duty when they had searched, they all knew they had to be careful so the public wouldn't think the police were looking after their own when so many people were missing.

"I'm sorry Commissioner, I've had no luck tracking down Poison Ivy." Batman said. "She must be hiding Barbara outside the city."

"Thank you Batman." The Commissioner turned around and faced his office. "Why hasn't she sent a ransom demand, that's what I don't understand. There's been no communication from Ivy and I don't understand why."

"She may be waiting for the right time." Said Batman. "Don't worry, Barbara can take care of herself." Batman thought about the times Batgirl had gotten herself out of tight situations. For a split second, he thought of tell the Commissioner about Barbara's secret life but, for all it may ease his mind in the short term, it would cause more problems in the long run.

"When I get her back, I'm not going to let her out of my sight." Said Gordon as he looked back at the large man in pure black. "She's all I've got left Batman, I don't want to lose her as well."

"I'm sorry Commissioner, I wish there was more I could do." Batman said. "I'll keep searching."

The door to Gordon's office opened and a uniformed officer ran in. "Commissioner, Commissioner..." The officer stopped at the balcony door and looked at Batman. He had never seen the caped crusader in person. The massive black suit looked nightmarish with the cape flicking around him like a living organism.

"What is it Perkins?" Gordon stepped between the officer and Batman.

"Sir, we're getting reports of someone being hung from the statue in Excalibur Square." Perkins said.

"Batman.." Gordon turned around but the balcony was empty. He turned back to Perkins and, seeing the confused look on the younger officers face, smiled. "Let's see if we can get there before Batman has all the fun."

"Yes, Sir." Perkins said as he followed the Commissioner through the office.

* * *

The meal had been over for about half an hour but the candles were still burning. Tim knew he had to be back at the manor by ten but that left him a couple of hours with Felicity. He wondered if he should ask to go back to hers, after all, she had come back to the manor last night. He felt his groin stiffen as he thought about feeling her soft body on top of his. Her cool blue eyes looking into his as the sweat ran from them both.

"So, where do you want to go from here?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know." He said, thinking of how to ask. "I have a few hours before I have to be back at the manor."

"What could we do in a few hours?" She said playing with her long hair.

"I could think of a few things." Tim said as he felt Felicity's foot run up his thigh. Leaning over the table, he watched as she came closer to him. He felt her lips touch his and he closed his eyes. He could smell her rose tinted perfume mixed with the heat off her body. His heart was thumping as it rushed blood to his shaft. "I want you." He said into her mouth.

"I have a room about five minutes from here." She replied into his mouth.

Leaning back, Tim looked at the woman sat across from him. Her long hair was curling at the tips and her blue dress was low cut, revealing the tops of her smooth breasts. He wanted to kiss the soft flesh and run his fingers over them. Standing up, Tim arranged his trousers and pulled his shirt out to hide the bulge that was rising in his trousers.

"You really do need to control yourself." She said, glancing down at his trousers.

Leaving the money for the meal, Tim took her arm and walked toward the door. He glanced around the room and could see a few young couples engaged in romance and a few older couples who were out for a nice meal together.

"Have a nice evening." Said the manager as Tim and Felicity passed him at the door.

"Night." Tim said to the manager as he guided her out of the door. They turned left and started walking down the street. The night air was cool and Tim shivered as they passed a toy shop. He glanced at Felicity in the shop window and he could see the gold chain bouncing off her bosom as they walked.

"It's a little cold, isn't it." She said, glancing at small mounds that were standing out of her dress. "It'll be nice to get _warmed up_."

Tim smiled and as they turned a corner he turned and kissed her. The heat off her body rose to his face and felt his trousers shift as her hand slid up his thigh. He let his hands run down her back and cup her buttocks as her fingers curled around him.

The scream echoed down the square and Tim pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 7:

Batman dropped down onto the roof of The Night Rose. The square was littered with people yelling and pointing to the statue of Excalibur in the centre of the fountains. The statue had been built to look like The Lady of the Lake was giving up Excalibur, or taking it back, depending on which part of the story it been designed on, no one was actually sure. The sword was at a slight angle so many believed it was the latter as it looked as if she'd just caught it. From the top of the sword a figure was hanging upside down. Batman quickly glanced around to see where he could find a foothold on he large blade and then, pulling his pistol from his belt, fired a line across the square and directly over the top of the sword.

Holding onto the gun grip, Batman squeezed the second trigger to tighten the tether and then let himself glide down the cord.

As he drew closer, Batman could see the young woman struggling in the rope that was wound around her, her long brown hair flicked form side to side as she tried to break free. "Stop struggling." Batman called as he readied himself to drop onto the blade.

"Batman, be careful." Barbara shouted.

"Barbara?" Batman dropped onto the blade. "What are you doing here?"

"Batman!" Robin shouted from the fountain below. "Cut her down, I'll catch her!"

Batman pulled the knife from his belt and sliced through the rope that was holding the struggling Barbara to the sword and watched as it slowly fell into Robin's arms as the police car turned the corner and drove into the square.

It took a little over five minutes for Commissioner Gordon to take custody of his daughter and thank Batman and Robin. The ambulance sirens sounded around the square as it drove off to the hospital with Barbara inside while a line of police officers tried to keep the crowd back away from Batman and Robin.

Batman glanced into the crowd as he and Robin walked off toward an alleyway. He could see Lois Lane trying to push her way to the front and smiled. "Not this time Miss Lane."

"What?" Robin asked they are turned and stepped into the darkness of the alleyway.

"Just Lois Lane from Metropolis, she's in the crowd." Batman said.

"She'll be spitting feathers she never got to interview you." Said Robin.

"I wonder why Poison Ivy let Barbara go?" Batman looked at Robin.

"I have no idea." Robin said as he scratched at his arm. "Bit odd though."

"I better get back to the manor and see what I can find out." Batman turned to the car parked in the darkness and pressed the door for it to open. "You coming?"

Robin turned and looked back toward the square. "No, I have to keep up appearances." He wondered what Felicity would think of his absence. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

Batman wanted to tell him to return straight away so they could get to work on the case but he knew there would be nothing Robin could do. "Well, as long as you're back by midnight, we have a long night ahead of us."

Robin watched him get into the car. "I'll be back by midnight, don't worry." He said scratching his arm. "See you later." Robin said as he walked off down the alley.

Batman closed the door and watched the dashboard light up. Switching on the ignition he pushed the foot to the floor and guided the bat mobile out of the narrow alley and along the streets. 'I'll call the commissioner tomorrow and go and see Barbara.' He thought as Gotham faded into the distance and he turned the vehicle down a dirt road.

Tim pulled his trousers off and dropped them into the compartment under the back seat. He was glad he'd parked down the alley and left his car under the broken lamp. Pulling his trousers on he felt the slight pain in his upper left arm again.

"What is that?" He said as he pulled his red top off and pushed it into the compartment with his trousers. He couldn't see anything in the dim light but he could feel a slight bump, like a bug bite, on his skin as he ran his fingers over it. "God damn Mosquitos."

After pulling his shirt on, Tim removed his mask and closed the compartment. Climbing out of the car, he buttoned his shirt and started walking back toward the square. His left arm ached a little and he flexed it to try and ease the pain.

As he walked out of the alley he could see Felicity stood near the toyshop.

"Where have you been?" She said as he approached. "You missed Batman, Robin and the police. There was this poor woman tied onto that sword and they saved her."

"Sorry, I went to the car to call the police and the police cordoned off the alley when I tried to come back out." Tim said as he glanced around at the people still milling about in the square.

"You were in the alley? Did you see Batman and Robin?" She asked.

He could see her smile widen and there was a look of childish enjoyment in her eyes. "Yes, I didn't go near them, never know what they might do."

"There hero's, what would they do?" She said taking his hand.

"No one knows who they are, and I don't think it would be a good idea to be caught _spying_ on them." He said as he lead her back across the square towards his car. "So, you want me to take you home?"

"That would be nice." She smiled. "You could come in for a nightcap if you like?"

They walked into the alley and after a taking a few minutes to kiss in the darkness, Tim opened the door for her and they drove off toward her room.

* * *

Walking around the fountains, Clark looked over the sword. He had been listening to Batman and Robin as they chatted with the police. Glancing up he watched Lois trying to get information out of a police officer who was still trying to answer people's questions about what had just happened. From what Clark had heard, Commissioner Gordon's daughter had been kidnapped and that was her hanging from the sword, but no one had any idea why.

Pulling out his mobile phone, Clark toyed with the idea of calling Jimmy. 'What would be the point, everything's over.' Clark thought. 'If anything, he'll be upset that he missed the chance to snap Batman.'

Clark watched Tim Drake walk out of the alley, he remembered the young man running into the alley only moments before Batman turned up. 'He couldn't be?' Clark wondered but the idea of Tim Drake being the caped crusader vanished with the realisation that Batman was good couple of feet taller and much wider than the man now walking back toward the alley with same woman Clark had seen him dining with earlier.

It was as Clark was putting his phone back in his pocket, he glanced down into the water and saw it. A small syringe, only an inch long with a tiny needle. Reaching down into the water he carefully picked it up, he couldn't see anything in the plastic tube but he wondered if there could be anything in the needle it's self. 'Who would I give it to?'

Clark looked around at the Square, he wondered if the police would be interested. It wasn't until he heard the car start in the alley that Clark thought about Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 8:

The Joker walked into the penthouse suite and over to the window. The sun was just rising above the ocean and the blue sea shimmered as the light shattered over it's waves. The street lights had switched off about an hour ago and many buildings were swinging into action. The traffic had already begun to back up on the main road into Gotham and The Joker could see a few of the night time dwellers shuffling off away from the light.

The Joker smiled as he looked down onto the awaking city. His plan had been put into motion and soon the Scarecrow's would be screaming into action. Although, there was a player who had joined the game a little late and he wasn't sure if she had paid her blind or not. "As long as she has done what I asked, why should I care?"

"You should care, Joker, because we have no idea if Ivy has her own plan or not." Said Lex as he stepped out of the elevator.

The Joker turned to see the tall, broad man in a crimson suit with a white shirt and red cravat. The diamond pin holding the cravat in place sparkled as the bald man stepped into the early sunlight. His Ivory topped cane clicked as it hit the floor in time with his right foot.

"What if she does, Lex baby." The Joker turned back to the window. "As long as your men are ready, _we _will rule this town by Friday and if she does something, it'll only to cause more confusion."

"Are you sure Batman won't be a problem?" Lex sat in the high backed chair in front of the window. His bulk sinking into the soft leather. "Because if he causes problems for me, I will cause them for you."

"Lex baby." The Joker said, smiling. "Trust your old pal, the big bad bat will be so tied up with his little Robin, he won't be coming after any of us." The Joker turned and looked out toward Gotham Cemetery, he couldn't see him, but the Joker knew that Baron Sunday was somewhere in the rows of grave stones and cracked angels. "So, what's old Voodoo man up to?"

"He has promised to cause a little distraction for us." Lex said, turning his chair around to the desk.

The Joker turned back to the window and watched as the red and orange light of day seemed to set the city on fire and pulling a playing card from his pocket, he smiled.

* * *

Clark turned over and picked up the receiver "Hello?" He heard the receptionist ask if he was Mr Clark Kent and if that was room 1408. "Yes, this is Clark Kent in fourteen o-eight."

He then accepted a call.

The room was dark, the large heavy curtains that were pulled over the tops of one another, kept the sunlight at bay this early in the morning. Clark ran his hand through his hair and sat up, letting the cool air circulate around his body.

"Kent." Perry's voice was deep and booming, even over the phone line. "I hear there was some commotion in Gotham last night?"

"Yes, Perry," Clark streached his legs and felt the small hairs that covered his muscles shiver. "It seems Commissioner Gordon's daughter was abducted about a week ago and last night, she was left hanging from the Excalibur Statue in Gotham. No one seems to know why."

"So, I assume you and Lois got interviews?" Perry asked.

"No, we didn't." Clark wiped the sleep from his eyes and held back a yawn. "Batman and Robin saved her and she was whisked off in an..."

Perry sounded amazed as he interrupted Clark. "Batman _and_ Robin where there and _YOU_ didn't get interviews?"

"Perry, please." Clark was about to tell Perry that there wasn't the time when Perry asked the question Clark had hoped he wouldn't.

"But Jimmy got a few good shots, didn't he?"

"No, Perry." Clark siged, he knew what was coming next. "Jimmy wasn't with us, he was back at his..."

"WHAT?" Perry bellowed down the line. "Where was he? does he know I pay him to get pictures, NOT sit on his..."

"Perry," Clark interrupted him before Perry started ranting. "Me and Lois had gone for dinner, we were just in the right place at the right time to at least see the story first hand."

"No bloody good without pictures." Perry said. "I run a news paper, not a gossip corner."

"Perry, can you help me set up an interview with Tim Drake?" Clark stood up and let the cover drop away from his body. Walking over to the window Clark listened to Perry shouting orders to an intern to contact the Wayne Manor and arrange and interview. Clark pulled the curtain cord and listened as the little pulley turned and the curtains drew back letting in the sunlight.

"I'll get back to you about the Drake interview. Why do you want to interview him?" Perry asked.

"Well, he's close to Bruce Wayne and maybe he could provide a little back story, something that's not in the official records." Clark felt the warm sun on his chest and smiled. 'Among other things.' He thought.

"Ok, Kent. I'll be in touch. Make sure Jimmy gets pictures of the Hyper Link in action tomorrow."

"I will, Perry." Clark said and then the line went dead. Turning from the window he could feel the hot light on his buttocks as he walked across the room to his suit case. "What will I ask Drake?" Clark asked himself. "I can't just come out with it. I wonder if, Bruce Wayne knows?"

* * *

The container ship docked and the workers scrambled to organise the unloading of the crates as quickly as possible. Paid by the hour was a good thing but the bonus for extra ships per day was a great incentive. Hollars came from the deck as the crew men descended and liaised with the dock workers to ensure the large, twenty feet by seven, metallic containers hauled off and to their correct stations with military precision. Six, Luthor Corp. vans were already standing by to start to move the cargo to their destinations.

"Hold the left down!" A shipmate shouted as one of the containers slammed into the hatch rim as it rose from the hold.

The crane operator loosened the left tether and swung three degrees to compensate for the drift current, before raising the fourth container out of it resting place and lowering it, carefully, onto the flat-bed of a waiting truck.

The driver, a middle aged man with brown receding hair, watched in his mirrors as the dock workers lashed the glinting container to the truck and then, after the thumbs up by the secondary dock master, he pulled out of the yard and headed into the main city.

People strolled along the side walks in the sun. Many had shed their cumbersome coats and trousers in favour of thin shirts and shorts. A couple walked past the front of the cab with a large Dalmatian.

The driver smiled back at the young blonde with long hair who had opted to wear a bikini and allow others to see her flat stomach and perfectly formed breasts. The driver felt a slight envy as he watched her walk off hand in hand with a young man with short brown hair who had decided it was nice enough weather to show off his toned physique with fine hairs that ran up his stomach and dotted over his chiselled chest.

"I used to look like that." The driver said as he turned the road that lead out of town and to the radio transmitter at just outside town. He remembered how he used to work out, three, four times a week. His body was always toned and tanned.

"She used to love running her hands over me." He said to himself with a smile. He could remember Nicola sat on him, running her hands over his firm muscles. Her soft laugh sounded like angels singing to him. They had the perfect life, he modelled for a local magazine and she took the pictures. They wanted for nothing, they had even decide on names for their children. But that all changed with the accident.

"Fucking bastards." He growled. "Fucking drunk bastards."

It had been six years ago now, him and Nicola were walking along the old road back form the beach. They were laughing and hugging as the sun descended. The car came around the corner so fast, he didn't have time to jump. The car clipped the curb and the side of the hood slammed into Nicola. 'She was dead before she hit the floor.' He had been told.

After that, he didn't see a reason to carry on. He left himself go and drowned his memories in whiskey and vodka. He didn't think he'd work again until he got offered a job as a truck driver, just picks ups and drop offs, no questions asked.

The truck came to a halt about ninety yards from the communications towers. The tall masts of metal and wire seemed alien on the landscape, long fingers reaching for the sky. The driver dropped out of the cab and walked around to the back of the container. "Just open it and leave." He reminded himself.

Walking around to the back of the container he found the handles that unlocked the metal container. Unlatching the four that held the back doors closed, the driver jumped down. "Just walk away." He said to himself as he heard the squeal of the metal hinges. He wanted to turn around, look at what was coming out of the container but he knew better than that. He would be paid handsomely for this and as long as he didn't turn around, he could be assured of fifteen thousand dollars in his bank tomorrow.

'I'll fuck off on vacation for a while, maybe go and see the capital.' He thought.

The driver didn't hear the gun shot, by the time the sound reached his ears the bullet had already torn through his head.


	9. Chapter 9

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 9:

Barbara awoke and looked around the room. The curtains were pulled closed, she could see the light around their rims and knew it was day time. There were a couple of get well soon cards on her bedside table. Reaching over, she picked up the first one up she looked at the light purple lily's that were drawn on the front. Inside there was a nice verse and written wishes for her to be back on her feet as soon as possible from her father and the other was from her friend Nancy.

Glancing at the clock, which read ten fifteen, she threw the covers aside and stretched her legs. Her pale skin pimpled as the cold air circulated around her body.

Stepping into her slippers that were placed beside her bed, she walked over to her door and pulled on her dressing gown. She rubbed her cheek against the fluffy collar and then, pulling it closed, walked out into the hallway that ran along the upper floor of the house.

She felt groggy and a little uneasy on her feet. The sunlight was filtering in through the set of blinds on the end window and bathed the hallway in a warm glow.

Walking down the stairs, Barbara could hear talking coming from the kitchen. She listened to see if either was her father's but after a few moments, she realised it was just two officers her father must have stationed at the house to make sure she was safe.

"Good morning Miss Gordon." Said Officer Perkins. "Would you like a drink?"

Barbara smiled. "Yes please." She watched the young officer stand up and walk across the kitchen. His short blond hair was spiked and she caught herself watching his buttocks moving in his tight, police issue trousers.

"Sleep well?" Asked the other officer who had remained at the counter table. "I'm Mike and this is Peter." He said, motioning to officer Perkins who was making a fresh cup of tea near the kettle.

"Yes, thank you." Barbara said. "My father ask you to protect me?"

"Yes." Perkins said as he handed her the tea and smiled.

She smiled back and looked into his blue eyes. She could feel her heart thud and swallowed as she realised that she was near naked under her dressing gown. "I better get dressed."

"You want to go out, Miss Gordon?" Asked Officer Hasp.

"No, not today." She said, walking toward the hallway. "I think I'll just stay in and watch some tv."

"OK," Said Perkins. "Give us a shout if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks." She said as she headed up the stairs. She could feel her mouth drying up as her mind brought up images of Peter's buttocks, jiggling in his dark blue trousers.

Walking into her room, she leant back against the door and sighed.

After dressing, Barbara decided to go down and join her two protectors in the kitchen. She had intended on staying in her room for a while but the quite and loneliness had already started to bite into her as she dressed. Glancing at the large window she had been abducted through a week ago, 'How many times am I going to check that damn thing?'She asked herself, this being the fifteenth time, she left her room and started down the stairs.

She could hear Pete's deep voice and his jovial laugh as she got closer to the bottom step. She liked the sound. She knew she liked him, it was the only reason she hadn't called her father hand had the pair removed, or at least tried to have them removed. She didn't like being look after, 'I'm not a baby.' She thought, but that thought soon vanished from her mind, being replaced by Peter's bouncing pert buttocks. 'Stop it.' She admonished herself. 'If dad found out, he'd kill me.'

As she reached the kitchen the phone started to ring in the living room.

"I'll grab it." Barbara said, and started walking toward the large door into the room.

The large room was brightly decorated and it's large windows were letting in the morning light. Walking over the to the phone, she checked herself in the mirror. Lipstick was good, her hair was left to hang over her shoulders and she had left the top three buttons undone on her blouse. Quickly buttoning up the third, 'I want to look available not easy.'She picked up the receiver.

"There are three roses in your garden." Said the voice on the phone. "The second rose is red."

The line went dead and Barbara slowly replaced the receiver and walked out of the room.

* * *

Baron Sunday laid on the ground and looked at the sky as it's deep blue bleached with the sun's crossing. He had begun his work hours earlier and had chosen this time to take one of the ten rests he was allotted during the ceremony. He had lit the candles and blown them out twice now. His fingers were a little sticky from the sap he had rubbed on the tomb during the first part of the ceremony.

The brown sack beside him twitched. 'Must be waking up. Not long now and I'll let you out of there.' He mentally said to the sack before turning his attention back to the sky. A light breeze ruffled the leaves on a near-by oak tree and Sunday closed his eyes. "Oh, Goddess, I hear you. I feel you walking with me and soon I will have many walking with you."

Sunday heard the sack move in the grass and sat up. Pulling a small knife from his trousers, he reached over and gripped the top of the sack that was tied with a thin rope. There were markings all around the sack, symbols and letters that seemed mismatched and oddly arranged. The sack clucked as Sunday pulled the knot out of the string and opened the sack.

Reaching inside, he gripped the creature that was now wide awake and dragged it out of the sack. Sunday looked at the chicken and smiled. It was plump and of about middle age. He had stolen it a few days ago and now, lack of food was making it docile. It had lost the will to peck or lash out at it's captor.

Sunday stood up and laid the chicken down the tomb. The wind whipped a few leaves around his feet as he started chanting.

Calling to the earth to accept his offering and give him the strength to carry out his duty, Sunday slit the throat of the chicken. He watched as the deep red blood ran from the wound and down the side of the tomb into a waiting goblet that he had placed there earlier.

Still chanting, Sunday laid the body of the dead animal onto the ground and picked up the goblet. "I ask that you bless me, for I am God within God and I am the servant of the Goddess, Earth."

With that he started to drink the blood. Small rivulets ran from the corners of his mouth and dripped onto his chest. After drinking a quarter of the goblet he placed it on the tomb and bowed to the wind and raised the knife to his chest.. "I offer you my life, I offer my self unto you."

With those words, Sunday cut a line across his chest and leaned over, allowing he blood to drip onto the ground and tomb.

After a second he straightened up and pulled the belt from around his trousers. He could feel the cool air around him as he let his trousers fall to the floor.

"I ask that you bless me, for I am God within God and I am the servant of the Goddess, Earth." This time, Sunday dripped the tips of his two index fingers into the blood and then began to drawn symbols onto his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 10:

Tim walked into his room and moved across the room to the en-suite. Switching the light on he pulled his shirt off over his head. The small bite on his arm was still red and he felt sick. Turning on the cold tap, Tim splashed water onto his face.

The bite was still itchy and no matter how hard he tried not to, Tim had to scratch it. He glanced over his body, he had always been proud of his muscular physique. Running a hand over his abdomen he felt his stomach tense and relax, tense and relax and then his body shuddered, every muscle twitching.

Tim dropped his shorts and watched in the mirror as his entire body shivered. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water and let his head drop forward as the water beat down on his quaking body. 'I need to relax more.' He thought. Bruce had warned him about over exorcise and Tim knew he had been doing a lot of laps in the pool.

Breathing in deeply he felt his body start to relax. The knock at the door made him jump and in a horrific second, Tim remembered not closing the door. "Yes?" He asked as he glanced toward the bedroom but he couldn't see anyone.

"Master Drake?" Alfred's voice came from the bedroom.

"Yes, Alfred?" Tim said, turning off the shower.

"Mr Clark Kent is here to see you." Alfred said. "Would you like me to lay out some clothes?"

"No thanks, Alfred." Tim reached over to the towel rack on the wall and pulled a small towel from it. "I'll sort it myself." Tim said as he tried to wrap the small towel around himself, finding it was too small to really cover him, he held it around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

The old butler was standing a few steps away from the bathroom door and Tim jumped when he saw him. The tall man with his grey hair looked almost like a dead body standing up right. The mans grey eyes were almost shining in the sunlight and Tim had to look again to assure himself the man was breathing.

"As you wish Master Drake." Alfred said. "Will there be anything you will need?"

"Can you please make Mr Kent a drink and tell him that I'll be down soon?" Tim asked, holding tight onto the towel, he could feel the cool air in the room circulating over his exposed buttocks and he clenched them involuntary. 'Did you just check out my towel?' Tim wondered, he was sure he had just seen Alfred glance down at the towel over his crotch.

"I will attend to it right away." Said Alfred as he turned and walked toward the door. "Master Drake?" Alfred turned back to Tim and looked at the mans left arm. "I would suggest that you get that seen to, it appears to be very sore."

"It is a little." Tim said, feeling the small bite flare up again as if on cue. "I'll make an appointment at the doctors once Mr Kent has gone."

"As you see fit." Alfred said and then he turned and walked out of the room.

Drying himself off, the towel felt rough against his skin, Tim tried to ignore the itch on his arm. The room felt cold and Tim couldn't get the sight of Alfred stood there like a corpse from his mind. His skin crawled as he wondered how long Alfred had been stood there. 'Did he get any closer to the door?' He wondered. Then Tim remembered seeing Alfred glance down at his crotch. 'Is he getting perverted in his old age?' Tim wondered.

Pulling a blue t-shirt and jeans from his wardrobe, Tim walked back to his bed.

* * *

Poison Ivy sat on her throne of leaves and branches. She was waiting for her guest, but she wasn't sure if they were here for a social call or just to annoy her. Flicking her long red hair behind her back she let the leaves gently sooth her shoulders and she waited.

The large floral hall she had created for herself in the woods outside Gotham felt even larger since Barbara had returned to her father. She had not intended to allow Barbara to 'get to know her' but it had happened. They had started with the obligatory snipes and cold words but had seemed to find a mutual love of pampering.

Barbara had listened intently as Ivy explained how good plant sap was for moisturising and how some coarse leaves make great exfoliants. It had been on the third night that the two woman had finally sat down and chatted. Ivy had been surprised how comfortable it was to just chat about make up, boys and just stuff.

The Joker walked into the hall. Ivy watched him as he stepped closer, the purple tail coat looked at odds with the surrounding greenery. His hair, however, seemed to merge with the walls and Ivy laughed.

"What do you want, Funny man?" She asked when The Joker looked up.

"I came to see how you were." The Joker said as he stepped closer. "Nice place you have here, good cover too." The Joker smiled.

"What do you want, Joker?" Ivy asked, standing up.

"Can't one master criminal come and see another without a reason?" The Joker looked around.

"What are you up to Joker?"

"We're having a little meeting of maladjusted psycho socio-paths, wondered if you'd like to come?" He smiled, his face splitting.

"I'm not a psycho socio-path." Ivy said, sitting back down.

"Of course not my dear." The Joker said, stepping closer. "Most normal people have plants kill for them."

"Joker, if you have nothing else." Ivy didn't care for the Joker, she found him repulsive. 'You're kind of petty criminal should be exterminated.' She thought. 'You're no better than the green fly that feed off my plants.'

"Well," The Joker said. "if you change your mind." The Joker pulled a playing card from his inner pocket and held it out for Ivy to take. He watched her as she studied him, he could see her slender body with it's vine and leaf covering. 'Not so long ago, I would have had you.' He thought as he watched her bosom rising a falling with her breaths. It had been a long time since any woman, other than Harley, had even looked at the Joker with more than fear in their eyes. When ivy made no move toward him he flicked the card and it stuck into the floor in front of the woman. "I'll leave it with you, just in case."

And with that, the Joker turned and she watched him walk out of the door and back into the woods beyond. Bending down, Ivy pulled the card from the floor and caressed the wound with her fingers. "He is repulsive." She wasn't stupid, she knew that look in the Jokers eyes. 'Sorry Joker.' She thought. 'I have my eye on someone who'll be useful for more than just a few laughs.'

With that thought, Ivy laughed, her slender body quivering with merriment.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 11:

"Well, Mr Kent." Tim said, as he glanced around the large sitting room, one of many in the manor. "I was just fortunate that Mr Wayne is as charitable as he is."

"Yes, of course." Clark said. "Is it true you knew Mr Wayne for years before the accident?" Clark had decided to be careful when bringing up Tim's parents. He had read the file about Jack and Janet Drake, there was a few questions he wanted to ask but Clark knew Tim wouldn't have the answers.

"Yes. I was close friends with Dick Grayson." Tim said, thinking about the time at the circus. "He was like my big brother." Tim remembered the killing of Dick's parents, he had been hidden in a corner when they had both been shot. The sounds of the pistol firing still rang clear in his mind. "He asked Mr Wayne to look after me when he went away. I was surprised that Mr Wayne took me."

"Mr Wayne does seem to enjoy the company of young men, doesn't he." Clark said.

"Pardon?" Tim asked.

"So, what do you do for Mr Wayne?" Clark asked as he picked up his cup of tea.

"Errands, mainly." Tim thought about how little he actually did for Bruce. He was meant to run errands and help around the manor but in reality, he did little of that. "He sends me places he can't go or if he doesn't have the time to go." 'I sound like a glorified gopher.' Tim thought.

"And what about when you're not working for Mr Wayne, I assume you have a life outside the manor?" Clark put his cup down and watched Tim's face.

"Oh yeah." Tim said. "I go down to the beach, surf and I enjoy the martial arts."

"I believe you went abroad to train in France?" Clark remembered reading an article about Tim and his tutorship under a Sensei. Clark could never find out why he'd gone there but he now had an idea why he'd gone for the training.

"Yes, Mr Wayne thought it would help me to learn how to control myself." Tim picked up the glass of cola. "I enjoyed it. Mr Wayne recommended the Sensei, he trained Bruce many years ago."

"I didn't know Mr Wayne had trained in the martial arts?" Clark ran through all the information he had absorbed about Wayne and his past and he could not remember anything regarding time spent training with a Sensei abroad. "But I assume the training comes in handy?"

"Well, it is good to know how to defend yourself." Tim said.

"Especially when you're out late." Clark commented as he drained his cup and placed it back on the saucer. "There's some vicious criminals on the streets of Gotham."

"Yeah." Tim said, thinking about the night he had been walking back from the Inferno Club and was jumped by three thugs with knives. He smiled as he recounted the story of how he disarmed them and tied them up with a few swift moves.

"Do you often moonlight as a crime fighting vigilantly?" Clark asked.

* * *

"Miss Gordon? Miss Gordon?" Peter said.

Barbara could hear the voice, she felt the wind on her face. Her vision was clearing and she could feel the hands gripping her arms.

"Miss Gordon, can you hear me?" Peter held onto Barbara's arms as tight as he could, he wanted to pull her backwards and away from the edge but he didn't want to risk her slipping.

"Officer Perkins?" Barbara turned around to see the young officer who was standing behind her. He looked petrified and she could feel the cold air stinging her face. "What's wrong?" Turning her head, Barbara looked down the side of the house to the street four floors below. "Hell." She stepped back, pushing up against Peter.

She turned quickly and felt the strong arms around her, his warm breath on the top of her head. "What am I doing out here?"

"I don't know." He said. "I think we should get you back inside." And with that, Peter lead her to attic skylight. He kept hold of her hand and tried not to look down. He wasn't scared of the height its self, just the fall.

Barbara climbed back into the attic and looked around. She hadn't been in this room for many years, she had almost forgotten it was even here. In the far corner she could see her old cot with the bedding still piled into it. Barbara could hear Peter hauling himself down from the skylight and turned to see her saviour. She looked into his bright blue eyes and tried to hold her gaze there so he wouldn't catch her looking at his body. "Why was I out there?"

"I don't know Miss Gordon." He said as he glanced around the room. "You came up here after the telephone call." He could see her face flushing as she rearranged her dressing gown.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked while thinking. _'What telephone call?'_ She couldn't remember getting a phone call, all she could remember was being in the kitchen one minute and the next she was on the roof. _'Was I about to jump?'_ A shiver ran down her spine at the idea.

"When you just walked upstairs and didn't answer me, I followed you." Peter decided that sounded reasonable, it was better than. _'I'm not sure why I followed you.'_ Which was the truth, he just felt like he had to. "I think you should come and stay downstairs with us, at least until the commissioner gets here."

"You've called my father?" The last thing she needed was for her father to be worried about her. She needed to figure out if something was wrong and what it was, without her father around, that would just cause too many problems.

"No," Said Peter, guiding her out of the attic. "But I was going to."

"Please don't." She looked into his eyes. "I don't want to worry him, he's got enough to worry about with the Hyper Link opening tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, but, you can't be alone." Peter walked down with her to her room and opened the door. "You should stay within earshot of me or Michael, just in case." He had seen her glance down his chest and he could feel the heat rising in his body. She had smelt of roses and jasmine when he had grabbed her on he roof and when she had pushed back against him he had felt his chest thud.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Barbara asked as she stepped into her room. She wasn't sure if that was a request for him to watch her getting dressed or a sarcastic remark about him hovering at the door. She felt her cheeks flush when she realised it had been a request.

"I'll be out here, just shout if you need me." Peter said, turning his back to the door. He listened to the door close behind him and wondered if she had been asking him to go inside with her. _'If she wasn't, I would have had my ass handed to me by the commissioner.'_ He thought. He could feel his groin stiffen as he thought of Barbara getting undressed on the other side of the door and he knew if he couldn't calm down soon, he would have to go to the bathroom before she came out. He knew she'd been looking at him and he knew she hadn't caught him looking at her, something he was thankful for.

* * *

Baron Sunday stood up, the dagger in his hand was caked in dried blood and his mocha body was streaked with the crimson liquid that was now black. Stretching out his hands he reached toward the doors of the tomb doors in front of him.

"Awaken at my command. Walk this earth once more. I am God within God, I am God and you shall obey my words. Awaken and walk."

He felt the wind whipping around his naked body, the damp grass beneath his feet felt as if was shifting and the sun was dropping from the sky. The lights of the city behind him were slowly sputtering to life as night drew it's cloak across the streets.

"The time is approaching, you shall walk this world tonight. I am God within God, I am the servant of the Goddess and you shall obey my command." Sunday raised his hands into the air and stretched out his fingers as the wind howled around him. "Now rise."

The ground around him seemed to shift, cracks sliced through the grass and as Sunday watched, his servants in the tomb stumbled to the gates and started pounding their rotted fists against the metal.


	12. Chapter 12

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 12:

Clark walked along the river and looked out to the small boats that bobbed on the black water. The interview with Tim Drake, as far as Perry would care, had gone well but for Clark, his theory about Tim Drake being Robin, was still just a theory. No matter how well he worded his questions, Tim seemed to have a well structured answer. Oddly enough, all most too well structured.

"It was like he was reading from a script." Clark said to himself as he walked up to a coffee cart. "One large espresso, full fat, full caff, no sugar, chocolate sprinkles."

A few seconds later Clark took the cardboard cup from the smiling vendor and took his change. Walking into the park that ran along the river, Clark mused over his options.

"I can just tell him I know who he is." He sipped his coffee and glanced around to see if anyone else was in the park. The grass area was empty around him so he found a bench and sat down. "I could follow him, maybe find Batman."

Clark turned the silver coin over in his hand as he looked up at the stars. The night sky was clear and he could see the bright pin points of light that scattered the black sheet above the city. Seeing the stars made him feel lonely, he knew that somewhere out there was the remains of Krypton, once a great planet but now just dust. "I never thought I'd want to go home."

Clark turned the coin over and glanced around at the city. He could see the tall towers growing from the streets. He could see the graveyard on the hill and in the dim light he thought he saw the gravestones moving. _'There is movement up there'_ He realised, people were milling around the tombs. They were slow and clumsy, loping from one gravestone to another. Rationality told Clark it was just mourners but something inside was trying to tell him different. "Why would there be mourners in the graveyard at nine at night?"

Standing up, Clark drained the remaining coffee from the cardboard cup and started walking toward the park exit and the road to the graveyard.

* * *

Tim held held Felicity's soft hand. The night air was warm and the city seemed to team with life around them. He glanced over at her and her red dress looked like it was made of rubies. The shapely cut glittered as they walked under the street lights. Her pale skin looked deathly white in the lights and her long hair seemed to snake in the breeze.

"I've had a lovely night." She said.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Tim said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we go back to my place?" She suggested as they turned the corner and walked up the few steps to her building. The key was in the lock and as she turned it she smiled.

Tim followed her up the dim stairs to her room on the third floor. Her dress clinging to her round buttocks as she gracefully walked up the stairs. He could feel his pulse quicken and his trousers were rubbing against his crotch. He would be glad to get her into bed, to lay with her and hold her to him.

The room wasn't very large and only a curtain sectioned off the little seating area from her bed. Tim glanced around at the purple seating that was arranged in front of a medium sized television and small fireplace.

He heard her dress dropping onto the floor and as he turned to look at her slim body, she took his hand and started lead him past the curtain to her bed. Tim felt his trousers fall down his legs and his shirt slid off his back. Her soft lips brushed his nipple and he moaned as her hand ran up between his legs. He cupped her breasts and felt her breath hit his chest as he gently squeezed.

Tim laid down on the bed and felt his heart thud as Felicity's mouth slid up and down his shaft. The warm tingling started filling his body, her nails were stroking his stomach making his muscles twitch and then she slid up his body and raised his arms.

He didn't stop her from tying the silk ribbons around his wrists and then to the wrought iron headboard. Tim groaned as her tongue ran down his chest, her teeth teasing his nipples and then her lips kissed his stomach and ran slowly down through his patch of triangular hair.

Tim moaned as her tongue ran down his throbbing shaft. Her lips kissed his thighs and he let her open his legs as she ran her nails down them. The ribbons slid around his ankles and he watched as she tied them to the foot board. Her body was glistening with sweat and he could see her breasts as she leaned over and rubbed her nipples on his legs. Closing his eyes he let his head drop back onto the pillow when she slid his shaft into her mouth. He could feel his body twitching and her nails sent sparks through his groin as she ran them over his testicles.

Tim winced when he felt Felicity's teeth. His body was tensed up and the pain sent shivers through his muscles. His breathing was laboured and his body ached for satisfaction. He felt her teeth again, this time harder.

"Hey." He breathed. "That hurt."

He could feel her mouth running up and down his erection. His stomach was solid as the heat spreading through his body began to work it's way up his shaft. Her nails were digging into his testicles, her teeth into his groin. Tim groaned loudly as his muscles went into spasm and he felt his shaft throbbing.

Tim felt the teeth against his shaft again and the warm liquid spill onto his stomach. Opening his eyes he looked down at the naked body of Felicity. Her hair was green and as she looked up he could see her lips smeared red with blood. She laughed and he could see something pink in her mouth.

Tim looked at the blood covering his stomach, his muscles still contracting with the pleasure of the orgasm. The blood was pouring from the torn stump that had once been his penis. Felicity rolled off him, her laugh was shrill and sounded wrong coming from her.

Tim screamed as she threw the sheet over him...

Tim fell out of bed, his arms and legs tangled in the sheet. The sweat covered his body and he had to fight to pull himself free of the white cotton sheet that was wrapped like a cocoon around him. Kicking the cover away from him, Tim stood up and glanced around. He was in his room at Wayne Manor. The long mirror on the wardrobe door showed his reflection. His muscular body glistened with sweat in the moonlight coming through the open curtains. His short black hair was sticking up at an odd angle from his head and he reached down. Tim gently took hold of his penis and sighed when he found it was still attached and the correct length.

Walking toward the window he opened the large doors onto the balcony. The cool air drifted around his body and he could feel his skin crawling with the visions of Felicity and her green Joker hair. Tim's legs felt weak and he had to hold onto the rail to steady himself.

"Damn that was frightening." He had had nightmares before but this one seemed so real. He as sure he could still feel the warm blood on his stomach. Shivering as the wind sent an icy chill up his legs.

Glancing around, he looked across the city. Somewhere out there, Felicity was laid sleeping. Her soft hair spread out on a pillow and her warm lips sighing as she dreamed of better things. "Maybe me."

Tim looked along the shore and over to the graveyard. The moonlight was casting the entire area in a slickly white hue. Long shadows dragged along the ground from the gravestones and trees on the hillside. Then he saw the movement. A shadow moving slowly from the top of the hill was making it's way towards the gates. The shadow was large, a big black bulk that oozed through the gravestones and large stone angels. Tim couldn't make out any detail but this shadow wasn't just one thing, and then, as the bulk moved into the moonlight Tim saw them.

"Sweet Jesus." Tim watched as the people moved slowly toward the gates at the bottom of the hill. They were moving slowly but in a uniform manner and then, as he strained to see, he could make out other figures standing up to join them. _'But standing up from where?' _He wondered. _'Who the heck would be laid down in a graveyard?'_ And then it struck him. "The dead are rising!"


	13. Chapter 13

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 13:

The large iron gates trembled, small stones hopped on the ground as Baron Sunday lead the mass of walking dead out of the cemetery and down the road toward the city. His mocha body glistened with sweat and the blood symbols drawn on his body had long since turned black.

He could smell the still rotting flesh behind him and hear the groans and low moans that came from his army of the deceased. He could hear them trying to call out, some where still saying names of loved ones they had left behind and others were just making inarticulate sounds with rotted vocal cords. The stench of death was overwhelming and Sunday felt giddy and smiled as they came closer to the city.

Sunday could hear a police car siren, he knew it was heading for him and as he lead the writhing mass into the city he saw the little black and white car turn onto the road a few blacks down. It's red and blue lights flashed as it came closer and Sunday couldn't help but smile. _'The fools, police don't scare me.'_

The tires screeched on the road as the police car came to a stop a few feet away from Sunday and his army. Sunday could see the expressions of shock and confusion on the two officers face's as they stepped out of the panda car.

"Halt!" One called over. "This is the police, stop where you are and identify yourself."

Sunday stopped, he had seen the second officer reaching for his side arm and so Sunday knelt as legion of the damned, marched on and surrounded him. He could hear one of the officers shouting into his radio, calling for backup. Sunday smiled. _'Bring the entire force, there will be no stopping me.'_ He thought.

The two cars came around the corner and stopped either side of the first panda car. The officers slowly got out and looked toward the crowd of animated cadavers. The four officers stepped out of their cars and aimed their pistols at the advancing zombies.

"This is the police, halt or we fire." Called one officer.

The moans and gurgles coming from the legion of dead grew louder as they kept walking. Their arms outstretched towards police men. Ripped funeral clothes exposing rotting flesh and protruding bone.

A shot rang out in the street and one of the marching monsters fell to the floor as grey flesh spattered the ground from it's leg. Growls emitted from it's comrades as their dead eyes turned on the man who had fired the shot and they shifted toward him.

The young officer looked on as the mass shifted towards him. Rotting flesh and eyeless faces moved closer to him. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and the smell turned his stomach. Then, in the throng of the dead army, he saw movement. It was the thing that had just fallen. He wasn't sure but it looked feminine. Long dirty blonde hair and painted nails. It was standing up again. He felt his heart thud. _'This can't be happening.'_ "Open fire!"

The street resounded with the sounds of pistols firing. Hollow growls and blood chilling growls echoed around the buildings as the mass of walking dead advanced on the line of police officers.

Sunday laughed out loud. A thick laugh that boomed in the air as he watched more of his army fall in a hail of bullets only to stand up again a few moments later. "They can not fall! I am God within God. I am the Goddess. I am God within God and God is within me."

Sunday looked up when he heard the yell. Some of his Legion had reached one of the officers. Sunday smiled as he watched the young brown haired man being dragged into the throng by grey fleshed hands and then he heard the screaming. Blood pooled out onto the road as fingers tore into the officer on the floor. The scream turned into a gurgle when fingers of bone ripped into the mans throat and pulled out the larynx.

"Oh shit." He said as he heard Jimmy's screams die away. "Oh Christ." He jumped into the panda car and wrenched the handset off the dashboard. "Officer Barrow to control. Officer Barrow to control..."

The decomposing hand reached in, gripped Barrows tunic and pulled him from the car. Barrows screamed when fingers dug into his thighs and ripped away flesh. He could hear the cries from around him and he knew his friends were being torn apart. He felt the warm liquid running down his thigh as the skin on his chest was torn away and then there was darkness.

Sunday stood up and the mass parted to let him walk through. The torn and mangled remains of the six officers lay strewn between the cars and he felt a bone crack under his foot as he made his way between them and down the road with his army of living dead. Nothing could stop them and as they walked down the streets he watched lights blink on in the windows of the buildings around him.

* * *

Tim ran into the large bed room. "Bruce! Bruce, wake up." Tim shook Bruce. His heart was racing and he could feel the sweat running down his chest. "Bruce, wake up." Tim could see Bruce's broad body laying on top of the sheets, the dark hairs shivering in the breeze, and he shook him. Slowly Bruce opened his blue eyes.

"What is it?" Bruce asked as he looked up at Tim.

"It's the dead." Tim said as looked up at him, recognition dawning for the real world. "Bruce, the dead have risen." Tim glanced out of the window and toward the city. He could imagine the zombies walking through the streets, devouring people. "Bruce, we have to do something."

Bruce sat up and looked at the young man stood beside his bed. "Why are you naked?"

Tim glanced down at his toned, naked body, he hadn't thought to put any clothes on when he had seen the mass of living dead walking out of the cemetery. "Didn't have time." Tim said. "We have to go." Tim wasn't sure what Bruce and him could do against an army of walking corpses but they had to do something. "They were heading down cemetery road toward the park."

Bruce got out of bed and lead Tim out of his room and down the corridor. He could see the sweat glistening all over Tim's body and Bruce had the feeling that the sweat was being caused by something more then the current events. "How come you're awake?"

"I had a bad dream." Tim said, trying to make it sound casual. There had been nothing casual about his nightmare but he knew if Bruce discovered how shaken he had been by the dream, Bruce would question the zombies. "I was getting some air when I saw..."

"How bad a dream?" Bruce cut Tim off as they jogged down the stairs.

"I dreamed..." Tim didn't really want to tell Bruce what had happened in his dream, he wasn't sure had the man would react. "...I was in a fight." Tim finished as they arrived at the large grandfather clock. "I'm fine now though."

"Alright." Bruce said as he pulled at the clock and watched it slid aside. Glancing back to Tim, the young man was still breathing heavily and Bruce wondered if he should say something. "Let's go." Was all he said before leading the way down the winding stairs into the cave below Wayne Manor.

The cave opened out at the bottom of the stairs and Bruce strolled quickly over to the suit hung in a chamber.

Tim yelped and Bruce spun around. Tim was stood just inside the cave and was looking toward the ceiling. Bruce could see the fear in Tims eyes and he was sure the man was shivering a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tim said as he started over toward the suit chambers. "Just a bat."

_'You got spooked by a bat? After all this time?'_ Bruce wondered but when Tim joined him at the chambers, he chose not to say anything.

* * *

Clara squeezed Rob's hand and smiled when he squeezed back. She was at work in a few hours but this had become a ritual for them. Every Friday morning they would get up early and take Jesse for a walk in park before they parted company for the weekend.

"Jesse, Jesse, come on girl." Rob called to the white and tan Spaniel and he smiled as the little dog bounced over to him and Clara with a something that resembled a twig in her mouth. "Good girl, good girl." Rob stroked her soft coat and took the twig from the dogs mouth. "Fetch." He shouted as he threw the brown, flaking twig into the trees.

"Morning." Said the Park keeper who had strolled up behind them. "Nice morning for it."

"Yes." Rob said as he glanced at the dark blue uniform. Rob had once wanted to be a park keeper, it would have been for the uniform if nothing else. "Not too cold this morning."

"Looks like it'll be a fine day. Have a nice day." The Park keeper said as he quickened his pace and walked off around a out jut of trees.

"So, I'll have the bedroom done for when you get back." Clara said as the park keeper vanished behind the out crop. "Pink with red roses." She looked toward the lightening sky and tried to look casual. She felt him stop beside her and she knew he was looking at her.

"Will you hell paint our bedroom pink with red roses." He said, his ruff voice sounding more amused than angry. "If you do..." He turned Clara around to face him. He wanted to run his hand through her red hair but he took hold of her arms and trying to keep a straight face, said. "I won't go down on you." He smiled when he saw the look of horror cross Clara's face.

"You wouldn't do that to me?" She asked, trying to see in his face if he was being serious or not. His angular face, with it's day old black stubble made him look rugged and sexy. He always looked this way on Friday before work and she always had to restrain herself from pushing him into the bushes and ripping his clothes off. That had only happened once and, thought the sex had been great, the walk home in ripped clothes had not been.

"I would and you know it." He whispers as he pulled her face close to his and pressed his lips to hers.

Jesse ran out of the trees, her bark was frantic and she bounded over to them. There was no twig in her mouth and her eyes were wide as she skidded to a halt on the wet grass in front of her owners.

"What's wrong girl?" Clara asked as she bent down and stroked Jesse.

"Clara.." Rob said as he looked toward the tree line. He could see someone walking through the trees and into the park. "Clara..." Rob tapped her on the shoulder as four men stepped out into the park. Their clothes were torn and Rob wondered what was wrong with there skin. _'It's grey, they look really ill.'_ he thought.

"Jesus Christ." Clara said when she saw what a couple of the men was carrying. "Shit, that's... That's the park keeper."

Rob glanced over and saw that two men, one in a grey suit and one in a red suit, were carrying a body. It was bloody and as they grew closer he could see it was torn here and there. The stomach had gone and the throat had been torn out. "Shit, they're eating him."

Rob felt sick as he watched the blond haired man rip shreds of flesh from the body. "We've got to go." Rob said as he grabbed Clara's hand.

They turned to run back the way they had come, Rob scooping up Jesse. Then they both froze, more people had filtered out of the trees behind them.

"This way, run." Rob shouted.

Baron Sunday stepped out of the trees and looked across the field at the black haired man who was running as fast as he could with a the red head woman in tow and a small dog in his arm. Sunday laughed. "Run little people, run but you can't hide. Feast!"

The army hollard, sickening sounds of dead happiness filled the park and the mass of rotting corpses started to run after the Rob and Clara.


	14. Chapter 14

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 14:

The container locks clacked and the large metal doors swung open, filling the container with the fresh morning air. The men in black body armour stepped out into onto the tarmac with their automatic pistols cocked and ready.

The broad, brown haired commander filed his men out of the Lex corp shipping container as he surveyed the area. He remembered seeing the Hyper Link station when he had stepped out earlier to dispose of lorry driver, who's body now lay in the bush about ten feet to his right.

"Form up." The commander said to the large group of men who were quietly stepping from the container, his low voice grumbling.

He watched as they arranged themselves into groups of four. The black body armour shone in the moonlight making his men look like they were carved from Jet. The commander was looking forward to an easy assignment. Get in, drop the payload and get out. _'Easy money'_ He thought. _'As long as the deliveries on time.'_

"Fall out." He said to the nineteen men as he moved them toward the loading bay for Hyper Link. The group of three men stood behind him, moved up to join him and they headed towards the main terminal.

"Check load." Said the lieutenant.

The commander pulled the magazine clip from his pistol and checked that he was carrying the green cylinder bullets required for this mission and then snapped the clip back into place. "Aim low, no casualties." He ordered. "Visor's down."

The lieutenant pulled his visor down and heard the click-hiss as it locked into place making his suit air tight. He then motioned with his left hand for the groups to split up and enter the Terminal as prearranged. Inside his helmet, the visor became a HUD with infra red and night eye options. "Switching to Infra red." He said as he quickly looked to the left to initiated the infra red. The HUD flickered and then red shapes appeared, moving around within the terminal in front of him.

"Ten minute clear out." The commander's voice sounded over the suites internal radio system. "Rendezvous at main gate at O' four hundred for package delivery."

The small groups of Jet soldiers advanced on the Hyper Link terminal buildings.

* * *

Clark rounded the corner and skidded to a stop when he saw the young woman in a dirty white dress. Her hair was long and tangled, it's blond colour only a hint in the dirty mess. She was stumbling toward a man with brown hair was standing, frozen with fear, against a wall. Clark could see her fingers reaching out for the man, her fingers with their grey pulp ends. Stepping back around the corner, he pulled his shirt and trousers off. He was glad he had decided to put his suit on, even in Gothem.

Running around the corner and into the street, Superman slammed into the woman in the white wedding dress sending her falling backwards onto the road. The smell of decomposing flesh filled his nostrils as he turned to the man cowering against the wall.

"Run." Superman said and then he heard the woman standing back up.

The road was filling with walking dead, they seemed to be coming from everywhere. He could see the blood staining the streets where they had torn people apart and some still had bits of flesh hanging from their mouths or body parts still in their hands.

Jumping forward, he hit the woman. He felt her ribs shatter and saw her fall into heap near a shop doorway. Bony fingers grabbed his arm and he looked around to see the smiling face of a bald man who's skin had shrunk pulling his lips back to display broken teeth and a leathery tongue. Dark blood smeared his chin and he made to bite down onto Superman's arm.

Superman slammed his fist into the bald mans head and felt the clack as the mans spin snapped. Another zombie jumped on him. Her fingers digging into his chest. He gripped her waist and pulled her away from him. He could feel the finger nails ripping through his skin and then another animated cadaver jumped on his back, it's teeth digging into his shoulder.

Baron Sunday watched from the end of the street. His dark brown eyes wide with joy as Superman stumbled, knocked by the four zombies who had just jumped him in when the woman fell. Sunday heard the ripping of the blue and red costume. Two living dead shot into the air when Superman kicked up. Sunday walked forward, his cain gripped tight as more of his army advanced on the man of steel.

Superman aimed a blow at the woman on his left, her nails trying to peel away his sleeve. His fist hit her in the face and she fell away. He held back a howl as sharp fingers dug into his stomach. Kicking out, he watched a young man with a hole in the throat fly back and slam into wall of a chemists.

"Hello Superman." Said Baron Sunday.

Superman looked up into the brown eyes of the Voodoo madman.

"I didn't think I would see you here, marn." Sunday said. "It must be ma' birthday." Sunday lowered his cane toward Superman and smiled as the sweat started running down his face. Sunday looked into the light blue eyes of the saviour of Metropolis and shivered with pleasure as fear clouded them. "Krypontine marn. A little insurance." Sunday lowered the cane so it was centimetres from Superman's chest.

Superman tried to kick out at the suited man now biting his thigh but he could just raise his leg. His heart was thudding as the radiation swept over him. He felt nails ripping into his flesh, his breathing was becoming laboured and his lungs burnt. He tried to hit the cane away from him and crawl away from Sunday. He could feel his arms becoming heavy and his legs felt like lead. He was quickly losing consciousness, his sight was blurring and he could feel his skin cooling. Superman felt the burning of the Kryptonite as the cane touched his chest. His heart was racing and he could no longer feel the teeth and nails that were tearing into him but he could hear the laugh, the low hollow laugh of Baron Sunday as his world turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 9:

Barbara awoke and looked around the room. The curtains were pulled closed, she could see the light around their rims and knew it was day time. There were a couple of get well soon cards on her bedside table. Reaching over, she picked up the first one up she looked at the light purple lily's that were drawn on the front. Inside there was a nice verse and written wishes for her to be back on her feet as soon as possible from her father and the other was from her friend Nancy.

Glancing at the clock, which read ten fifteen, she threw the covers aside and stretched her legs. Her pale skin pimpled as the cold air circulated around her body.

Stepping into her slippers that were placed beside her bed, she walked over to her door and pulled on her dressing gown. She rubbed her cheek against the fluffy collar and then, pulling it closed, walked out into the hallway that ran along the upper floor of the house.

She felt groggy and a little uneasy on her feet. The sunlight was filtering in through the set of blinds on the end window and bathed the hallway in a warm glow.

Walking down the stairs, Barbara could hear talking coming from the kitchen. She listened to see if either was her father's but after a few moments, she realised it was just two officers her father must have stationed at the house to make sure she was safe.

"Good morning Miss Gordon." Said Officer Perkins. "Would you like a drink?"

Barbara smiled. "Yes please." She watched the young officer stand up and walk across the kitchen. His short blond hair was spiked and she caught herself watching his buttocks moving in his tight, police issue trousers.

"Sleep well?" Asked the other officer who had remained at the counter table. "I'm Mike and this is Peter." He said, motioning to officer Perkins who was making a fresh cup of tea near the kettle.

"Yes, thank you." Barbara said. "My father ask you to protect me?"

"Yes." Perkins said as he handed her the tea and smiled.

She smiled back and looked into his blue eyes. She could feel her heart thud and swallowed as she realised that she was near naked under her dressing gown. "I better get dressed."

"You want to go out, Miss Gordon?" Asked Officer Hasp.

"No, not today." She said, walking toward the hallway. "I think I'll just stay in and watch some tv."

"OK," Said Perkins. "Give us a shout if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks." She said as she headed up the stairs. She could feel her mouth drying up as her mind brought up images of Peter's buttocks, jiggling in his dark blue trousers.

Walking into her room, she leant back against the door and sighed.

After dressing, Barbara decided to go down and join her two protectors in the kitchen. She had intended on staying in her room for a while but the quite and loneliness had already started to bite into her as she dressed. Glancing at the large window she had been abducted through a week ago, 'How many times am I going to check that damn thing?'She asked herself, this being the fifteenth time, she left her room and started down the stairs.

She could hear Pete's deep voice and his jovial laugh as she got closer to the bottom step. She liked the sound. She knew she liked him, it was the only reason she hadn't called her father hand had the pair removed, or at least tried to have them removed. She didn't like being look after, 'I'm not a baby.' She thought, but that thought soon vanished from her mind, being replaced by Peter's bouncing pert buttocks. 'Stop it.' She admonished herself. 'If dad found out, he'd kill me.'

As she reached the kitchen the phone started to ring in the living room.

"I'll grab it." Barbara said, and started walking toward the large door into the room.

The large room was brightly decorated and it's large windows were letting in the morning light. Walking over the to the phone, she checked herself in the mirror. Lipstick was good, her hair was left to hang over her shoulders and she had left the top three buttons undone on her blouse. Quickly buttoning up the third, 'I want to look available not easy.'She picked up the receiver.

"There are three roses in your garden." Said the voice on the phone. "The second rose is red."

The line went dead and Barbara slowly replaced the receiver and walked out of the room.

* * *

Baron Sunday laid on the ground and looked at the sky as it's deep blue bleached with the sun's crossing. He had begun his work hours earlier and had chosen this time to take one of the ten rests he was allotted during the ceremony. He had lit the candles and blown them out twice now. His fingers were a little sticky from the sap he had rubbed on the tomb during the first part of the ceremony.

The brown sack beside him twitched. 'Must be waking up. Not long now and I'll let you out of there.' He mentally said to the sack before turning his attention back to the sky. A light breeze ruffled the leaves on a near-by oak tree and Sunday closed his eyes. "Oh, Goddess, I hear you. I feel you walking with me and soon I will have many walking with you."

Sunday heard the sack move in the grass and sat up. Pulling a small knife from his trousers, he reached over and gripped the top of the sack that was tied with a thin rope. There were markings all around the sack, symbols and letters that seemed mismatched and oddly arranged. The sack clucked as Sunday pulled the knot out of the string and opened the sack.

Reaching inside, he gripped the creature that was now wide awake and dragged it out of the sack. Sunday looked at the chicken and smiled. It was plump and of about middle age. He had stolen it a few days ago and now, lack of food was making it docile. It had lost the will to peck or lash out at it's captor.

Sunday stood up and laid the chicken down the tomb. The wind whipped a few leaves around his feet as he started chanting.

Calling to the earth to accept his offering and give him the strength to carry out his duty, Sunday slit the throat of the chicken. He watched as the deep red blood ran from the wound and down the side of the tomb into a waiting goblet that he had placed there earlier.

Still chanting, Sunday laid the body of the dead animal onto the ground and picked up the goblet. "I ask that you bless me, for I am God within God and I am the servant of the Goddess, Earth."

With that he started to drink the blood. Small rivulets ran from the corners of his mouth and dripped onto his chest. After drinking a quarter of the goblet he placed it on the tomb and bowed to the wind and raised the knife to his chest.. "I offer you my life, I offer my self unto you."

With those words, Sunday cut a line across his chest and leaned over, allowing he blood to drip onto the ground and tomb.

After a second he straightened up and pulled the belt from around his trousers. He could feel the cool air around him as he let his trousers fall to the floor.

"I ask that you bless me, for I am God within God and I am the servant of the Goddess, Earth." This time, Sunday dripped the tips of his two index fingers into the blood and then began to drawn symbols onto his stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 16:

The Joker walked into the large warehouse. It's musty smell filling his nose as he looked around at the large canisters that were stood upright on fenced pallets. There were a collection of empty pallets on either side of the door and the Joker smiled as he watched the men in black shirts and trousers load the green canisters into white ice-cream trucks.

"Everything's going according to plan, Sir." Said a brown haired man who was walking toward the Joker. "We'll be moving out soon."

"Good, good." Said the Joker. "No unexpected guests?"

"None, Sir." The mans grey eyes shone in the sunlight that was seeping in the open doorway. "It's been quiet all night."

"Did the parcel get delivered to the station?" Joker asked as he stepped around the man and quickly examined the cylinders as they were hauled into one of the trucks.

"Yes, Sir." The man said.

"I am looking forward to seeing the faces on the people Gotham this evening." The Joker dropped his head back and started to laugh. His high pitched, maniacal laugh echoed around the warehouse. His face splitting in half as he mouth opened wide.

* * *

Barbara brushed a few straggling hairs behind her ear and walked out of her room. She could hear her father downstairs. She hadn't slept well last night and still felt a little groggy from waking up, she wanted to crawl back into bed but the images of her standing on the roof haunted her. She still didn't know why she had walked out onto the roof and she had no recollection of the phone call Peter had told her she had received.

"Peter." She said and she let her mind wander to the tall, young police officer with the short blond hair and his taught body rippling in the tight uniform he wore.

"Hasp should he here within the hour." Barbara heard her father say.

"Yes, Sir." She heard Peter reply.

"Peter." She said a little to loud for comfort and felt her heart thud. She knew her cheeks were going red and she felt a little childish. Walking slowly down the stairs she listened to what her father and the officer were saying.

"Make sure no one enters while I'm not here." Her Father said.

"Yes, Sir." Replied Peter. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Under no circumstances is my daughter allowed to leave this house."

Barbara wanted to run down the stairs and say something. _'He's treating me like a child again.'_ She thought. _'I've been grounded, why?'_ She was ready to run to her father and complain, ask him why she needed protection but then she realised two things. _'It's not safe here on my own.' _ And _'Hasp won't be here for an hour, I'll be alone with Peter.'_ She thought as she descended the stairs to the hallway.

Her father was stood by the door, his long trench coat looking worn and almost as old as him. His grey hair was combed back and his complexion was pale. In contrast, Officer Perkins looked fresh and pink. His muscular body housed in the dark blue uniform and his blue eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Barbara thought about how it would feel being held in those strong arms and kissed by those soft lips. She could feel her stomach twist as her mind ran scenes of Peter unbuttoning his shirt and laying with her on her bed, just holding her.

"Barbara?" Commissioner Gordon said. "Barbara, are you alright?"

Barbara pulled herself out of her semi-dream state and looked at her father, trying hard not to glance at Peter. "I'm fine dad. Where are you going?"

"There's been some trouble." He sounded tired. "I have to go and see what's happening and then inform the mayor if I think it's safe to hold the opening of the Hyper Link today, or if it should be postponed."

"He won't like the second option, you now what he's like." Barbara said.

"Yes, but if it's not safe, it's not safe." He said and then he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Stay in and stay safe."

"I will, don't worry." She said and then she felt him let her go. "Bye." She said as he walked out of the door. Turning to Peter, she caught herself glancing down at the crotch of his trousers. Her mouth was watering and she imagined reaching in and grasping him. "Would you like to watch the news with me?" She asked. _'Would you like to watch the news with me? What kind of question is that?'_ She chastised herself.

"Would you like me to make you a coffee?" He smiled.

"Yes please." Barbara said and then followed him into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they were sat in the living room on the large sofa. Two cups of coffee stood on the table in front of them and the anchor man was repeating a plea for witnesses to last nights disturbance to come forward.

"Police have closed off cemetery road and the Gotham park area." He said. "For Gotham News, Felicity Kendoll is on the scene."

Barbara slid across the sofa and sat closer to Peter as she leaned over and picked up her coffee. "So, what dose your girlfriend think of you being a cop?" She asked as she lifted the mug to her mouth and let the hot coffee spill between her lips.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Peter said as he lifted his right arm onto the back of the couch. "Never found the right girl."

"Oh." Said Barbara as she slid closer to Peter. "What do you look for in a girl?" She asked and then wished she hadn't. _'It sounds so corny.'_ She thought.

"I like a girl who can have a laugh. Nice smile and she has to like coffee." Peter said and glanced over at Barbara with the mug of half drunk coffee in her hand. Her green trousers clung snugly to her thighs and through her white blouse he could see the shape of her breasts. He wanted to put his arm around her but she was still in the middle of the sofa. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Barbara shivered and tried not to giggle. "Nope." She said. "I never had the time?"

"Do you have the time now?" Peter asked as he reached down for his coffee. His heart thudded and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He could smell jasmine and roses, he liked the way she smelt, earthy and sweet.

"I might do." She said, shifting along the sofa. "If I found a nice guy." She waited for a sign that he was interested. A smile or gesture for her to move closer. She could feel her stomach knotting and her face was flushing. She hadn't felt like this about anyone in a long time.

"Am I a nice guy?" Peter asked as he placed his coffee back on the table.

"I think so." She said and slid up close to him. She felt his arm drop softly onto her shoulder and his strong hand laying on her shoulder. She felt giddy and wasn't suer if what she was about to do was right but then, deciding that she wouldn't know if it was right unless she did it, she rested her free hand on his knee. Barbara felt him squeeze her a little and it felt nice, she would be happy to stay in the house all day as long as she could stay with Peter.

The phone rang and Barbara moaned under her breath when Peter moved to answer it. She felt her left side getting cold now he wasn't sat next to her.

"It's for you." Peter said and held out the receiver for her to take.

Barbara took the handset and smiled at Peter as she lifted it to her face. "Hello?"

"There are three roses in your garden, the first rose is yellow." The voice said.

"Thank you." Said Barbara, then she replaced the handset and walked out of the living room. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the hallway. She didn't look at the clock on the oven as she walked into the kitchen and over to the knife block.


	17. Chapter 17

This story is rated **M**.

This story takes place in it's own reality as characters may be slightly older then they should be.

All characters (unless stated in author's notes at the end of the final chapter) are the property of DC comics.

Chapter 17:

Ivy stepped down from her throne and heard it gently folding in upon itself. She stepped over to the table that was still laid with fruit she had requested for Barbara and brushing her long red hair over he shoulder, Ivy looked down at the uneaten fruit. She felt a lonely shiver running down her spine as she remembered Barbara sat on the other side of the table eating and chatting away. It had been a nice week of girl time, something Ivy had not been able to enjoy in a long time.

She had talked about Alec and Doctor Woodrue. Told Barbara about her relationship with Alec and how he had brought her a fresh rose every day for three months. It had been a lovely time in her life, a time of joy and happiness, love and kindness. Barbara remembered how Doctor Woodrue had change all that. He had convinced her to help him with some experiment, she had been so stupid she had never even asked what the experiment would entail, she was just happy to help.

Ivy dug her long nails into the table and wrenched at the overlapping ferns, pulling shreds of leaf from the stalks, she could feel the tears burning her eyes. The memories of Alec laid in the hospital bed flash up in her mind like flash frames from a movie. "The bastard killed him."

She had always known it was Woodrue that had infected Alec with the fungal infection. She had spent so many months in hospital that the white walls had burnt their sterile, unnaturality into her mind.

All of this she had told Barbara, of her love and loss and her yearning for better times. Falling to her knees, Ivy let the tears fall onto the soft mossy floor. She hadn't wanted her time with Barbara to end, she had wanted to send the Scarecrow packing when he had turned up but Ivy knew it was required. "But does she have to die?"

Someone moved outside, she could hear the footsteps. Glancing up, Ivy could see the feet treading the ground. The blue bells moaned as they were laid on and a tree was complaining about being used to hang human garments on. Ivy stepped into the wall of vines and let them surrounded her. She could see the couple laying on the ground, their naked bodies entwined. Ivy listened as the bushes covered her advance.

"Oh, yes." Said the woman laid on the grass, her soft Jamaican accent breathed out of her red lips. "Slowly Jasper."

Ivy watched as the broad man slid his arms below the woman's back and held her head as he moved his face down to her breasts. His hips were moving slowly, grinding against the dark brown haired woman's. Ivy shivered as she watched the mans taught buttocks tense and relax with every thrust. The moans coming from him were low and muffled by the large breasts that he had buried his head into.

The couple didn't notice the vines sliding across the ground toward them. Their moans of pleasure filled their ears as the thin green flora worked it's way around their legs and arms. The man shivered as a tendril stroked between his buttocks. Ivy shivered with rage.

"Niki, you tease." The man breathed. "Don't pretend."

"How dare you defile my beautiful plants." The bushes fell away and Ivy stood at their feet. She could see the girls hazel eyes widen in shock. "How do you like it!"

With that Ivy watched as the vines warped around the two bodies. She could hear the man yelping as the tendril slid into him. Ivy felt the rage slipping away as she listened to the cries from the young woman when a root climbed from the earth and pushed it's way into her. Ivy giggled at the sound of the mans howls as the rough root dragged up his shaft.

Ivy smiled as she turned from the screaming pair. She could feel her plants laughing as she stepped back into her hall of flora. A warm sensation filled her, a feeling of revenge settled.

* * *

The ice-cream vans pulled out of the warehouse and travelled together to the city ring road. Here, the twelve trucks separated into three groups of four. One group went west on the ring road, another went east and the final group drove into the large, sprawling city.

The mid morning rabble were wandering the streets as the vans past. No one particularly interested in doing as the slogan suggested and stopping a van to buy an ice-cream so the white and pink vans with harlequin heads atop, drove on through the outer city.

A few children looked up and pointed or pulled on their parents hands in the hopes they would get a cold sweet treat, but the vans drove on. A few paper boys stood on the streets outside subway stations and called out the night headline.

As the group drove on, they began to spilt up with each van heading for it's own staging area. Within an hour of leaving the warehouse, the vans were parked and ready. The drivers walking away from their affectionately decorated cooling vans. Some heading for bus stops, others heading for the subway. Vanishing into the oozing city to wait until the time is right.

* * *

Tim stretched and reached across for the telephone receiver on his bedside table. The room was light and he blinked as he leaned into a strip of sunlight that was slicing down the right hand side of his bed. His hair was stuck to his head and he felt grimy as he moved his body across the bed.

"Hello." Tim said into the mouth piece.

"Morning, Tim." Felicity said on the other end of the line. "Have I woke you?"

Tim glanced across at the clock between two windows and read eleven thirty. "I needed to get up now anyway, so you've done me a favour. How are you?" _'Jeez, what will she think of me still being in bed?'_ He wondered.

"I'm ok, been working all morning and I was wondering if you'd like to come for lunch?" She asked.

Tim felt his stomach lurch, images of the nightmare came back to him. The night of zombies had done little to calm him down and he wasn't sure if his stomach was knotting with the thought of seeing Felicity again or the idea of her turning into a banshee and ripping his penis off. "I'll have to check with Mr Wayne." He said.

"Okay." She sounded deflated. "Do you have my number?"

"Yeah. You want me to call you in about fifteen minutes and let you know?" He asked trying to keep a calm voice. His chest felt tight and he could feel beads of sweat running down his back. _'What the hell's wrong with me?'_ He asked himself, _'I should be jumping out of be and running to the car.'_

"Alright, I'll be on lunch from twelve thirty, so just text if you can meet me and I'll see you at twelve thirty at Marmaduke's Dinner."

"Okay, will do." Tim said. "See you later." After he had heard her say good bye, she replaced the handset and rolled over again. The sunlight stung his eyes for a second time and Tim laid in the room for a second. "It was just a nightmare, that was all. I've had them before." He said, thinking about the dreams that had haunted him about the Graysons. But this felt different, he could still see those red lips and that green hair.

Slipping out of bed, Tim stepped across to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale tan shirt and a pair of jeans. As he turned back toward the bed he caught sight of something moving behind the curtains.

"Hello?" Tim called over. "Who's there?"

He could feel his pulse racing as he walked toward the curtain. There was something black poking out of the hem and the curtain was moving a little. Tim wondered who could have got into his room? "Alfred, is that you?"

_'Why would he be hiding behind my curtain?'_ Tim asked himself and then as he glanced at his naked body in the mirror he remembered the old butler looking at his towel covered crotch the other morning. _'Is the old pervert getting off watching me sleep?'_ Tim asked himself. But this seemed absurd, the idea that Alfred was a peeping tom was stupid.

The curtain twitched again and Tim could see the toe of a boot sticking out below the hem. The sweat was running down his chest and he felt his lungs sting as he approached the long black velvet drapes. Holding his breath, he gripped the curtain, the sweat was dripping off him as his mind ran with images of what could be behind the curtain watching him. Taking a deep breath, Tim tried calm himself and then he counted down in his mind and pulled.


End file.
